a strange teacher
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan,Hatsu et Eriol sont dans une classe à problème; redouté des profs, leur principal occupations est de les renvoyé le plus vite possible. Seulement cette année, une nouvelle prof avec des méthodes pas très orthodoxes ne se laisseras pas faire!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: une prof ça?!**

Cette histoire débute au Japon, dans une pièce dénuée de lumière. Soudain, une source de lumière apparue. Il s'agissait de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Grâce à cette source lumineuse, on peut facilement voir la silhouette d'un garçon âgé de dix neuf ans. Il a les cheveux chocolat, les traits fins, sa bouche sensuelle légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper une respiration de dormeur. Son torse dénudé et musclé montait et descendait au grès de son souffle. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Maintenant revenons à la porte ouverte…Quatre personnes se trouvaient sur le seuil, vu leur silhouette, il s'agissait de quatre filles. Un sourire sournois s'inscrit sur chacune des quatre bouches. Elles s'approchèrent toutes les quatre du lit du beau jeune homme et  lorsqu'elles furent assez proche…

Filles: DEBOUT SHAOLAN!!

Shaolan: HAAAAAAAA!!

Le jeune homme, dénommé Shaolan, tomba de son lit sous le choc. Il regarda les intruses puis il soupira. Il remonta sur son lit et s'enfouit sous les couvertures.

Shaolan: p'tain, vous avez que ça à faire le matin?!

Les quatre filles se mirent à rire. Ses quatre filles, enfin…femmes étaient les sœurs aînée de Shaolan, la plus grande était Feimi, ensuite il y avait Futie, après c'était

Sheifa et la dernière était Feiling. Elles avaient toutes le même caractère: elles étaient toutes les quatre des hystériques mais étaient très sérieuse lorsqu'il le fallait. Après chacune avait des qualités diverse.

Feimi: c'est un jour bien particulier aujourd'hui…Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas?

Shaolan: probablement que si. Maintenant laisser moi dormir!

Futie: hors de question petit frère.

Toutes: parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la RENTREE DES CLASSES!!

Shaolan s'enfouit encore plus sous ses couvertures.

Shaolan: je n'y vais pas!

Sheifa: allez c'est ta dernière année!

Shaolan: non!!

Sheifa alla aux pieds de son jeune frère, Shaolan, sachant déjà se qu'elle désirait faire s'accrocha aux barreaux de son lit. Sheifa tira sur les chevilles de son frère

pour le tirer hors du lit mais Shaolan était bien accroché. Ses sœurs arrivèrent à son secours.

Feiling: Futie va aider Sheifa, Feimi et moi nous nous occupons des bras!

Ce réveil prenait des allures militaires! Feiling et Feimi se débattaient comme des force nées pour que leur frère lâche les barreaux mais il était tenace. Quand à

Sheifa et Futie, elles étaient debout à l'horizontale sur le bout du lit de Shaolan mais rien à faire, il était impossible  à bouger.

Feimi: bon, je pense qu'on a plus le choix, on va devoir appeler mère.

Shaolan: hein?!

Feimi: si tu ne lèves pas, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourra te faire bouger! C'est vraiment embêtant, elle est très occupé se matin, et puis elle va être déçu encore…Tant

pis…

Les quatre sœurs lâchèrent prise et commençèrent à s'en aller. Shaolan se leva précipitamment.

Shaolan: c'est bon! J'y vais! Vous pouvez laisser mère tranquille.

Les quatre sœurs hochèrent la tête et attendirent d'être assez loin pour éclater de rire, chaque année c'était pareil, il fallait recourir à l'argument de la mère pour que

Shaolan se lève. Shaolan aimait énormément sa mère, il ne voulait pas la déranger et la décevoir. Il se lava et s'habilla puis il descendit à la cuisine pour aller manger

un peu avant de partir se faire torturer. Il sortit et se dirigea vers son lycée, une fois arrivé devant il soupira. Encore une année ou il allait être seul, lui et ses amis

avaient toujours été séparé. Il fallait dire qu'il était déjà dans une classe difficile alors la principale n'allait pas en remettre une couche.

??: tu déprimes déjà?

Shaolan se retourna pour faire face à un garçon d'un an plus jeune, il avait les cheveux noir de geais et des yeux bleu foncé. Il était pâle. Il se nommait Eriol

Hirigazawa.

Shaolan: il y a de quoi… Je vais encore me retrouver tout seul cette année. Ma classe est sympa mais bon à force on s'ennuis.

Eriol: on en est pas encore sûr si sa se trouve, on sera dans la même classe.

Shaolan: mouais, y a peu de chance.

??: c'est clair!

Un garçon aux cheveux teins en blond se mêla aux deux garçons. Il s'appelait Hatsu Tsesushi.

Eriol: on a qu'a allé voir.

Le groupe de trois garçons se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage. Shaolan regarda dans la première liste, il vit le nom d'Eriol puis le sien et…celui d'Hatsu! Sa

mâchoire faillit tomber d'elle-même!

Shaolan: j'y crois pas! On est dans la même classe!!

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres en pensant à l'année mortelle que ses professeurs allaient passer avec la classe la plus dure du bahut! Dans cette classe, tout les élèves (ou plus de la majorité) était des fortes têtes se qui entraînaient des duels en plein cours et les profs n'arrivaient jamais o les séparés sans se prendre un coup! Shaolan et ses amis allèrent directement en classe ou presque tout le monde était déjà installé. Eriol, Hatsu et Shaolan se mirent à côté au fond, ils avaient dégagés trois personnes qui étaient moins bagarreur qu'eux. La sonnerie retentit et les dernier élèves entrèrent en classe.

Shaolan(pense): plus qu'une sonnerie et on saura qui sera le pauvre prof qui se fera jarreter avant la fin du mois!

La deuxième sonnerie retentit mais au grand désarroi de toute la classe le professeur n'entra pas. Ils attendirent quelques minutes sans que personne ne se présente. Les commentaires s'élevèrent dans la classe.

Hatsu: il a dû se pisser dessus et il est rentré chez lui!

Shaolan: ouais… C'est pas trop marrant si on a rien à faire pour qu'il dégage!

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et tous le monde se tourna vers la porte pour voir leur nouveau prof…il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. La personne qui s'était placé derrière le bureau était une femme âge de vingt trois au maximum, elle portait une mini jupe noir avec un pull vert qui laissait ses épaules dénudés. Elle ressemblait plus à une élève qu'à une prof! Elle était vraiment belle: elle avait de long cheveux miel, des yeux émeraudes, sa taille était fine, sa poitrine généreuse… Le genre de femme avec qui ont a envie de coucher! Elle se tourna vers les élèves avec un sourire.

Sakura: bonjour je suis Sakura Kinomoto! Votre professeur de français et principal! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais on m'a retenu en salle des profs pour me dire que vous étiez des morveux sans cœur qui ne cherchaient qu'à virer tout vos profs.

La classe la regarda étrangement, c'était rare de voir une prof sourire en disant se genre de chose! Ils s'observèrent tous pour se demandé si c'était pas une nouvelle qui avait décidé de faire la prof pour faire chier le monde.

Sakura: bon! Commençons par faire l'appel!! Au fait, je ne vous ferais pas de discours de début d'année puisque c'est votre troisième année ici! En plus je trouve ça ennuyeux!

La professeur commença donc l'appel en essayant de mémorisé tout les noms qui se trouvaient sur sa liste. Elle se tourna vers ses élèves et le regarda un à un, elle remarqua alors le regard colérique de Shaolan, elle lui sourit. Le jeune homme fut tellement surpris qu'il le laissa transparaître sur son visage.

Sakura: il faut que je vous donne vos emploie du temps… Toi le gens là bas!

Shaolan soupira et se leva.

Sakura: tu peux distribué les feuilles s'il te plait?

Shaolan: et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même?!

Sakura(souriant): parce que je trouve ça ennuyeux!

La classe manqua de tomber par terre sous le choc! Quel genre de prof pouvait bien dire ça! D'habitude lorsqu'on leur répond ils distribuent les copies! Shaolan prit les feuilles et les donna à ses camarades même si le mot "lança" conviendrait mieux que "donna".

Kimi: ho non!! On a encore monsieur Ruyusaki!!

Sakura: et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec sa?

Nadeschico: se type est un vrai pervers!! Il n'arrête pas de… Vous n'avez qu'à regarder par la fenêtre il a déjà commencé à martyrisé les secondes!

Sakura s'approcha de la fenêtre, Shaolan jeta un œil dehors, sa prof ne pourrait rien voir: ils étaient trop loin. Elle dirait sûrement une phrase passe partout et perdrait toute crédibilité auprès des élèves sérieux!

Sakura: il vous touche toujours le cul?

Rin: oui! Il le fait tout les ans!! On ne veut pas avoir cours de sport avec lui!

Sakura ne parla pas puis elle se tourna brusquement vers ses élèves avec un regard qui leur fit redouter le pire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais se n'était pas celui qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était entré, celui-là était plus…effrayant.

Sakura: bougez pas, je reviens!

Elle sortit de la classe en courant et réapparu cinq minutes plus tard avec un étuis dans la main. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement puis elle lança un œil dans la classe avant de désigné Ren.

Sakura: toi… Tu vas me dire si j'ai réussis!

Elle lui lança une paire de jumelle puis elle se rua vers la fenêtre avec un pistolet. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Eriol se leva.

Eriol: vous n'allez tout de même pas le tué!! De plus le port d'arme est interdit dans les établissement scolaire.

Sakura ne l'écouta pas, elle ajusta et tira un coup…

Ren: il est tombé!

Sakura: et un pervers de moins!! Cool!! Il va devoir aller à l'hôpital un moment et vous aurez un nouveau prof de sport les filles!! J'espère que se sera un mec marrant, canon et intelligent!! si sa se trouve se sera mon futur amant et...

Ren: mais vous l'avez tué!

Sakura: raconte pas de bêtise, c'est impossible qu'il ai quelque chose de grave puisque j'ai utilisé une balle en plastique, il aura juste un gros bleu et aura du mal à bouger…

Shaolan: et pourquoi?

Sakura: tout simplement parce que lorsqu'un homme se prend une balle dans les parties génitales il ne peut plus marcher pendant trois mois. Enfin c'est une moyenne certains reviennent plus tôt d'autres plus tard…

Les élèves avaient une goutte manga pendant que Sakura avait un sourire resplendissant.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: de pire en pire ou de mieux en mieux?**

**Shaolan POV:**

Aujourd'hui Eriol et Hatsu étaient venus me chercher. Je sortis sans faire la gueule se qui surpris mes sœurs…mais lorsque j'avais expliquer que nous étions dans la même classe tout les trois elles comprirent pourquoi j'allais en cours.

Shaolan: on commence par quoi aujourd'hui?

Eriol: français avec la prof qu'on a vu hier…

Shaolan: l'autre cinglé!

Hatsu: ouais! Elle est trop sexy!

Je soupirais.

Shaolan: faut qu'on trouve un truc pour qu'elle se barre!

Eriol: oui, je vais y réfléchir.

Nous sommes arrivés en classe, nous étions dans les derniers. J'eu le droit à un regard de la part de toutes les filles. C'est vrai que l'année dernière elles avaient toutes tentées leur chances. Mais elles avaient toutes échouée: je ne veux pas plus que couché avec, et couché avec une fille de la classe qui après vous en veux y a rien de pire! Comme ça tout le monde m'écoute. La sonnerie retentit, la prof n'était toujours pas là.

Eriol: on dirait bien qu'elle arrive souvent en retard….

Shaolan: tant mieux!

La porte s'ouvrit et la prof entra. Elle portait un bustier rouge qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur avec un jeans noir. Ses cheveux étaient déliés et légèrement décoiffé.

Sakura: désolée, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me lever…faudra vous y faire.

Elle fit l'appel et reposa le cahier.

Sakura: bien je voudrais que vous disiez quel livre français vous avez étudié.

La porte s'ouvrit, c'était la sous directrice. Une vrai salope celle-là! Elle faisait tout pour nous virer! Elle était vraiment quelquonque mais son attitude hautaine envers nous me faisait chier!

Sous-directrice: professeur Kinomoto.

Sakura: oui…vous êtes qui? Une élève, vous êtes dans ma classe?

Je me retins pour ne pas sourire. La sous-directrice serrait les poings.

Sous-directrice: je suis la sous-directrice! Pas un de ces élèves!

Sakura: ha… Et sa sert à quoi au juste une sous-directrice?

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir, la sous-directrice se mettait de plus en plus en colère.

Sous-directrice: j'aide la directrice dans son œuvre.

Sakura: mouais…pas très important quoi…vous voulez quoi?

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire devant la tête de la sous-directrice.

Sous-directrice: c'est votre deuxième jour ici et ça fait deux jours ou vous êtes en retard!

Sakura: je sais…

Sous-directrice: pourquoi étiez vous en retard?

Sakura: j'étais au lit. J'ai fais quelque chose que vous ne devez pas faire toutes les nuits vu votre stress!

La sous-directrice était en train de bouillir! Je n'avais jamais vu un prof parler de sa vie sexuelle en cours et surtout pas à elle!

Sous-directeur: que cela n'arrive plus! Sinon votre salaire se verra diminué.

Je regardais la prof, son visage était devenu effrayant…puis elle sourit.

Sakura: je ferais mon possible.

La sous-directrice allait partir mais…

Sakura: madame…

Sous-directrice: oui?

La prof fit le mètre qui la séparait de la sous-directrice puis elle toucha son décolleté.

Sakura: vous avez quelque chose qui dépasse.

Elle le retira…c'était un énorme bout de coton…pour augmenté la taille de sa poitrine. Il y eu un blanc tendu jusqu'à se que…

Sakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAA!! Dé-so-lée.

Elle explosa de rire bientôt suivi par toute la classe. Même moi je ne pus me retenir, et puis c'était un bon moyen d'humilier cette sous-directrice comme le faisait avec nous! Elle était rouge de fureur. Elle leva la main vers la prof. Elle voulait la frapper! C'était la première fois que je la voyais devenir violente! Sa main fendit l'air mais la prof se baissa et la sous-directrice frappa le tableau attisant notre rire. Le prof Kinomoto lui rendit son bout de coton et la sous-directrice s'en alla en pestant contre elle. Après cinq minutes les rires avaient diminué. La prof en pleurait tellement elle riait.

Sakura: haaaaaaaa! Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça! Quelle conne! Enfin, je compte sur vous pour raconter tout ça. Madame rembourrage va sûrement piquer une colère chez la directrice.

Rin: bravo professeur!

Sa allait mal, Rin commençait à apprécié la prof. C'est que se qu'elle a fait était magnifique! Mais elle devra subir le même sort que nos autres profs principaux!

Sakura: bon après ce petit quart d'heure trivial, j'aimerais que vous me disiez quels livres français vous avez lu.

Tout les élèves furent interrogé, et la prof marqua au tableau le nom des œuvres cités.

Sakura: c'est comme je m'y attendais, il y a beaucoup de contes… bah de toute façon c'est mieux que rien. Je suis surprise qu'il y en ai autant. Vous êtes tous des fans de Perrault! Et puis, Li t'es impressionnant! Tu as lu trois grand classique de la littérature française. Notre dame de Paris de Victor Hugo, Cyrano de Bergerac d'Edmond Ronstant et Madame Bovary de Flaubert…Se livre m'est tombé des mains tellement je le trouvais nul… T'es doué!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis passa à autre chose. C'était la première fois que je voyais un prof aussi familier avec moi. Elle se tourna vers nous.

Sakura: racontez moi vos hobbies. Hihara vas-y.

Hiro: avec Akira et Takeda nous formons une bande.

Sakura: quelle genre de musique?

Hiro: du rock.

Sakura: génial! Et vous faites des concours? Vous avez un producteur?

Akira: on fait surtout des répet' dans le garage. Y a pas de concours dans le coin.

Sakura: QUOI?? Mais c'est horrible!! Comment veulent-ils intéressé les gens à la musique si y a personne qui joue!?

La prof semblait toujours très impliqué dans se qu'elle faisait. C'est bizarre qu'elle s'intéresse tant à nous.

Hiro: madame, je peux vous poser une question?

Sakura: vas-y.

Hiro: vous avez quel âge?

Sakura: curieux!… J'ai vingt et un ans, bientôt vingt deux!

Elle était vraiment très jeune! C'est rare les prof qui enseignent à cet age! Soit elle avait triché, soit elle était super intelligente!

Sakura: quelqu'un aurait quelque chose à mangé? J'ai pas eu le temps se matin.

Elle a sûrement dû triché! Ren se leva et lui donna un paquet de gâteau.

Sakura: merci! Je t'en repasserais un! T'aime quoi comme gâteau? Le chocolat?

Ren: oui, ça me va.

La prof ouvrit le paquet.

Sakura: vous aimez les sorties?

Eriol: sa dépend desquelles, certaines sont intéressante: les sorties au cinéma, les voyages…mais la plus part du temps ce n'est pas très intéressant: les musées, les films pédagogiques, les voyages ou l'on est emprisonné par les profs.

Sakura: je vois…bon je pense que je sais tout se que je dois savoir. Vous avez des questions?

Nadeschico: quand est-ce qu'on aura des cours?

Sakura: quand je les aurais préparé, le problème c'est que vous avez fait démissionné tout les profs de français que vous aviez. Vous savez peu de chose. Mais même avec ça se sera pas difficile au Bac puisque vous êtes presque tous des surdoués. Qui a des problèmes en français?

Personne ne leva la main.

Sakura: tu vois, je pourrais ne pas être là sans qu'il y ai de problème.

La sonnerie retentit.

Sakura: à demain!!

Elle sortit de la classe en première. Vraiment bizarre cette prof.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: un cours ou de la torture?**

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais tranquillement en train de manger lorsqu'un prof vint me voir. Il était grand, chatain au yeux chocolat...plutôt pas mal mais j'avais connu mieux!

Prof: professeur Kinomoto? Je suis le professeur Terada, le prof de sport de votre classe.

Sakura: ha…

**Bon il a l'air mieux que l'autre qui était vieux mais se n'était pas au point de le prendre en tant que nouvelle proie! c'est dommage!! J'aurais bien aimé avoir un petit copain pour m'amuser! C'est que sa commence à faire un moment que je suis célibataire! **

Terada: je suis venue vous demander d'assister à mon cours après mangé.

Sakura: heu d'accord, je n'ai rien de prévu.

Terada: merci.

L'autre pervers avait pris une période de congé.Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a demandé de venir à son cours? Il a peur que mes élèves fasses une connerie? Bah! Je verrais bien! Je continuais de manger, c'est que j'avais faim aujourd'hui!! Et puis l'autre rembourré qui me saoule en me parlant de mes retards! J'te jure! Je me levais et jetais se que je devais jeté à la poubelle, puis je sortis dans la salle des profs, c'est morbide dedans. J'allais faire un tour dans le parc de l'école. C'était une belle école.

??: arrêté!

Je me tournais pour voir un groupe de garçon embêté Ren, un de mes élève. Je me dirigeais vers eux.

Sakura: eux vous! Espèce de couilles molles! Vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un faible! Vous avez rien dans le slip ou quoi!?

Garçon: t'es qui toi!?

Garçon2: encore une pétasse!

Sakura: la pétasse elle te dit je t'emmerde couille molle!

**Shaolan POV**:

J'étais avec Eriol et Hatsu lorsque j'entendis des bruits, sûrement Ren qui se faisait raqueté.

Sakura: eux vous! Espèce de couilles molles! Vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à un faible! Vous avez rien dans le slip ou quoi!?

Garçon: t'es qui toi!?

Garçon2: encore une pétasse!

Sakura: la pétasse elle te dit je t'emmerde couille molle!

Je me tournais et vis avec horreur que c'était notre prof qui parlait! Elle voulait se faire dégommé ou quoi!

Garçon1: mais t'es qui putain!?

Sakura: je vois pas en quoi sa te concerne.

Les deux garçons serrèrent les poings, ils étaient capable de se battre contre elle. Dans cette école il y  avait des garçons sans aucun respect ni honneur et ils en faisaient partis, frapper une fille… C'est tellement lâche!

Sakura: je vois…vous voulez vous battre. Eh bien allez-y!

Ren: professeur!

Sakura: Ren, reste en dehors de ça!

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons qui détalaient en courant. Elle posa sa main sur son front.

Sakura: mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en vont?

Shaolan: probablement parce qu'ils savent que si on s'attaque à un prof on se fait viré.

Elle se tourna vers moi puis elle se baissa, ses mains touchant pratiquement le sol. Elle semblait désespéré !

Sakura: c'est nul…

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Ren, elle avait l'air sérieuse.

Sakura: Ren, debout!

Ren se leva rapidement. Sakura s'approcha de lui.

Sakura: pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisse faire comme ça?! Tu es un homme tu dois savoir dire non d'une façon catégorique!

Ren: je sais…le problème c'est que je n'y arrive pas. Les filles…

Sakura: les filles contrairement à se que tu penses préfèrent les hommes comme toi plutôt que ceux comme les gars qui viennent de partir. Mais se qu'une femme préfère et recherche c'est un homme fort, capable de la protégé lorsqu'elle en a besoin, un homme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, il faut qu'il ai de l'assurance… Il faut que tu ais confiance en toi Ren, sinon tu n'avanceras jamais et t'auras jamais de copine! Il faut que tu sois plus combatif.

Ren baissa la tête, la prof s'abaissa à sa hauteur et posa une main sur sa joue. Ren rougit en relevant la tête.

Sakura: tu sais, j'avais un ami comme toi. Un jour j'ai appris qu'il se faisait agressé par les filles. On en a parler ensemble et puis quelque jours plus tard il s'est rebellé…après toutes les filles lui couraient après. Donc rien est impossible du moment qu'on y croit et qu'on fait tout son possible pour y parvenir. N'abandonne pas okay?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se releva… Cette prof était vraiment spéciale, quel genre de prof pouvait se soucié autant de ses élèves? Surtout des élèves comme nous.

Sakura: bon c'est pas de tout ça mais sa va bientôt sonner et je dois trouver le gymnase! Au revoir!

Elle partit tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Je jetais un œil sur Ren, c'est vrai qu'il faisait pensé à une fille, mais je doute qu'un jour il devienne fort et que toutes les filles lui courent après. Enfin on verra bien. Je commençais à partir vers les casiers pour prendre mes affaires, Eriol et Hatsu me suivaient.

Shaolan: tu as trouvé quelque chose Eriol?

Eriol: non pas encore, son cours a été trop…marrant pour que je puisse me concentré.

Hatsu: c'est clair que c'était drôle! Qui aurait cru que la sous directrice utilisait des rembourrages!

Sous-directrice: vous trois!

Shaolan: quoi?

Sous-directrice: si vous voulez une heure de colle continuer à parlé de ce cours et vous l'aurez!

??: tout simplement parce qu'ils parlent de vos rembourrages… C'est pathétique.

Je me tournais pour voir Kinomoto. Elle se mêle de tout celle-là! Après on va croire qu'on l'apprécie! La sous-directrice ne dit rien et s'en alla. La prof se tourna vers nous.

Sakura: vous pouvez me dire ou est le gymnase? Je le trouve pas.

Eriol: suivez-nous, on y va.

Hatsu: pourquoi vous voulez y allé?

Sakura: c'est votre prof de sport qui me la demandé…et comme je n'avais rien a faire je me suis dit que j'irais pour m'amuser un peu.

Je ne dis rien, je marchais silencieusement. Sa fou la honte qu'elle soit avec nous. Mais bon en sport on pourra peut être la taper en disant qu'on ne l'a pas fait exprès: c'est souvent se qu'on faisait avec les autres profs. Nous sommes allé dans les vestiaires pour nous changer, je mis un jogging noir avec un haut blanc. Lorsque j'allais sur le terrain avec Hatsu et Eriol toute la classe était sur les gradins.

Terada:  bonjour à tous, avant de commencer je tenais à vous dire que le tournois de sport opposant toutes les classes débutera dans deux mois. Vous devez vous préparé si vous voulez faire mieux que l'année dernière.

Sakura: ils ont fini combien l'année dernière?

Terada: dernier.

Sakura: quoi!!

Elle semblait assez choquer, en fait si on avait fini dernier c'est parce que personne n'avait vraiment participé. Après ce petit discours nous avons commencer à nous échauffé. Tout le monde couru pendant cinq minutes, puis on a rejoins le prof. Il discuta avec Kinomoto. Il semblait essayé de la dissuadé.

Sakura: bon écouté tous! Cette année je veux que vous soyez les premiers! Si vous y arrivé je vous emmènerais en voyage scolaire en faisant tout pour que se soit pas saoulant! Mais si vous perdez…vous serez mes esclaves! Je vous traiterez pire que madame Rembourrage! Est-ce que c'est clair!?

Terada: madame Rembourrage?

Niro: c'est la sous-directrice…

Sakura: c'est moi qui vais vous entraînez!…prof, c'est quoi qu'il y a comme sport le jour du tournois?

Terada: relley, volley, basket et foot. Après il peut y avoir tennis, handball et lutte…mais la lutte a été supprimé cette année malgré que se soit le point fort de cette classe.

Sakura: bon on va commencé par le relley, vous allez tous courir cent mètres, le plus vite possible. Ceux qui auront un score minable…devront boire se que j'ai concocté!

Elle remplit un verre avec un liquide verdâtre…qui rien qu'à l'apparence semblait ignoble!

Sakura: à vos marque! Prêt! Partez!

Nous sommes tous partis le plus vite possible. J'arrivais en premier suivi de près par Hatsu. Les derniers étaient Ren, Tomoyo et Kisa… La prof tendit le premier verre à Ren. Celui-ci le but rapidement puis il partit directement au toilette en criant. Nous étions tous dégouté pour lui. Tomoko fut la suivante. Elle but le plus vite qu'elle pu puis elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

Tomoko: c'est dégueulasse!

Elle partit elle aussi au toilette. La prof s'approcha de Kisa. Celle-ci soupira puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de tout boire…le problème c'est qu'elle recracha tout.

Kisa: mais c'est quoi ce truc!!

Sakura: bien maintenant que tout le monde est revenu, je veux que vous fassiez tous moins de dix secondes! Ceux qui en font plus subiront le même sort que vos camarades.

Je partis en courant, j'étais le premier mais dans la dernière ligne droite je vis Ren passé devant moi!

Ren: je ne veux pas reboire se truc!!

J'étais sur la ligne d'arrivé et à la place de voir Hatsu et Eriol derrière moi comme c'était l'habitude je vis Tomoko et Kisa. Cette boisson devait vraiment être ignoble pour que les plus lents deviennent les plus rapide.

Sakura: Nadeschico! Hiro! Vous êtes trop lent!

Ils burent à leur tour la mixture en s'enfuyant au toilette.

Ren: mais qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans cette boisson.

Sakura: ha ça! C'est un secret! C'est ma boisson spéciale pour mettre tout le monde en forme!

Nous avons tous continuer ainsi pendant une heure. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je finissais de plus en plus loin! Tout ceux qui buvaient le truc de la prof finissait dans les premier! Finalement elle siffla.

Sakura: c'est tout pour le relley! maintenant place au foot! On va débuté par du un contre un! Vous devez mettre un but dans le camp adverse en moins de deux minutes sinon vous buvez! Si le score est nul partout se sont les deux qui en boive.

Je commençais à jouer contre Hatsu, après une minute je lui avait mis un but. Il partit vers la prof et bu. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et partit en courant. Je jouais contre Eriol et remportait la victoire. Soudain j'eu une idée.

Shaolan: madame! Vous voulez jouer contre moi?

Sakura: m'appel pas madame! Je suis pas vieille! J'ai que deux ou trois ans de plus que vous! Et pour ton défi c'est d'accord!

Je souris. Elle allait se faire avoir à son propre jeu. Elle allait devoir subir la même chose qu'elle faisait à ses élèves. Quelle idiote d'avoir accepté! Je me mis en position et shootais dans le ballon. Mais elle le rattrapa sans aucun mal et fonça vers mon but. Je me mis en travers de son chemin et récupérais le ballon. Elle partit en reculons et je ne sais pas comment elle fit mais elle me reprit le ballon! Elle courait très vite vers mes buts et marqua sans que je n'ai réussis à la rattrapé. Elle me

tendit sa boisson en souriant.

Sakura: tu t'es bien défendu mais tu peux faire mieux.

Je bus son jus…c'était affreux! Le gout était indéfinissable! Je marchais vers les toilettes puis je n'y tins plus et couru jusqu'au toilette. Avec elle le cours de sport était devenu une torture!

**Sakura POV:**

Ce Li…il n'aime pas les profs et sa se voit. Il a voulu me défier pour que je subisse se que je leur faisais…malheureusement pour lui je suis bonne en sport! Je lui donnais son verre remplit de mon jus. Il le bus sans rien dire le visage froid. Il partit calmement vers les toilettes…puis il y couru. Je souris. Se sera lui le plus dur à convaincre je pense… mais bon c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu faire prof! Je regardais mes autres élèves, ils étaient fatigués mais je ne les laisserais pas dernier! Lorsqu'on est dernier on est souvent humilié par les autres. Et puis se sera un bon moyen d'emmerdé madame rembourrage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: une rencontre dans un lieu spéciale!**

**Sakura POV: **

C'était enfin le week end!! Ma première semaine avait été difficile! Mais j'étais fière de moi. J'avais réussis à provoqué madame Rembourrage, on avait parié toutes les deux que si ma classe gagnait on partirait une semaine sur les plages de sables chaud au frais du lycée et à ses frais. En revanche si ma classe perdait, je devrais démissionné. Le risque était élevé mais je faisais confiance à mes élèves. Enfin ne parlons pas boulot! J'étais devant la porte de Toya qui m'ouvrit.

Toya: bonjour, ça va?

Sakura: oui et toi? Et Mito? Et comment va ma filleul?

Toya: tout le monde va bien.

Toya s'était marié avec Mito, une fille très gentille et très douce. Ils venaient juste d'avoir un enfant dont j'étais la marraine! Le plus beau bébé qui soit! Elle s'appelait

Mikoto. Toya me fit entré. Je venais dîné chez eux se soir. Mito arriva avec son enfant dans les bras.

Mito: bonjour comment vas-tu?

Sakura: bien! Je peux prendre ma filleul?

Mito me la mit dans les bras en souriant. Mikoto s'était déjà habitué à ma présence, elle aimait bien être avec moi…Elle est trop adorable!!

Sakura: eh ben! Vous avez fait du bon boulot! Sa fait à peine deux semaines que vous avez emménagé et presque tout est fini!

Mito: c'est vrai qu'on a pas chômé! Mais je suis contente du résultat. Tu viens voir la chambre de la petite?

Sakura: oui!

Je suivis Mito et arrivais dans une petite chambre décoré en jaune et vert pâle. C'était très mignon et sa changeait des chambres roses barbies pour les filles!

Sakura: c'est vraiment sympa!

Mito: merci! Bon, on va pouvoir passé à table!

Je mangeais bien! Mito était une super bonne cuisinière! Je regardais l'heure: vingt-trois heures. Je me levais.

Sakura: je dois y allé sinon je vais rentré trop tard à la maison.

Toya: tu restes ici cette nuit. Tu as trop bu.

Sakura: mais je tiens super bien l'alcool!

Toya: je le sais! Tu as bu trois bouteilles et tu n'es même pas joyeuse! Mais le problème c'est que les contrôle de police sont très fréquent par ici et je ne pense pas

que tu puisses te permettre de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

Je baissais la tête, c'est vrai que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir une amende. Je lui souris.

Sakura: okay! Je reste ici!! Merci vous deux!

**Shaolan POV:**

Il était vingt-trois heures, j'étais pile à l'heure. Hier Camo m'avait invité à sa fête. Je n'avais pas refusé, sa allait me faire oublier la première semaine de cours! Eriol et

Hatsu devaient déjà m'attendre à l'intérieur de l'appart. Je sonnais et entrais. La musique n'avait pas encore été allumé, Camo et ses potes étaient en train de branché

deux énormes enceintes. La fête allait être grandiose. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi pour laissé entré trois mecs portant chacun une grande caisse remplit d'alcool!

Quelle joie d'être majeur! Je pouvais boire autant que je le voulais quoi que avant sa ne me dérangeais pas non plus. Je regardais un peu tout le monde, Eriol et

Hatsu étaient assis sur un canapé. Je les rejoignis.

Shaolan: vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

Eriol: depuis neuf minutes. Sa fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de fête.

Hatsu: ouais, depuis les grandes vacances.

Il se pencha sur la table avec une grimace et attrapa une bouteille d'alcool.

Shaolan: tu as toujours mal?

Hatsu: ouais, les quatre heures de sport sont éreintante avec la prof Kinomoto. Mais je dois dire que tout le monde s'est bien amélioré.

Eriol: c'est vrai, je n'avais jamais vu Ren aussi bon en sport, il est devenu très motivé.

Camo: sa y est! C'est branché! Que la fête commence!

La musique retentit dans tout l'appartement. Les voisins n'allaient pas apprécié mais maintenant ils étaient habitué. Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de venir pour

nous demandé de baisser le son. Les filles qui étaient présente commencèrent à danser. Certain mecs les draguaient pour ne pas finir la soirée seul. Je remarquais que trois filles nous dévisageaient, elles devaient être intéressé…elles n'étaient pas dans ma classe alors il n'y aura aucun problème si elles veulent couché. En plus sa doit bien faire deux semaines que je n'ai eu aucun rapport. La musique se transforma en métal, c'était se qui était bien dans les fêtes de Camo, il mettait du rock, de la techno, du métal, du R'nB tout le monde était satisfait. Je balançais mon pied au rythme de la musique. Je ne savais pas quel groupe c'était mais j'aimais assez.

Une heure plus tard, les trois filles qui nous observaient étaient venues s'asseoir avec nous. Elles étaient pas très  mignonne, je cherchais un moyen de m'en débarrasser. Soudain je vis Camo ouvrir la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un. On stoppa la musique pour écouté la conversation. Celui qui parlait avec Camo devant avoir un peu plus de trente ans, il était brun au yeux bleu… très mignon, les filles devaient être sous le charme.

??: excusez-moi mais est-ce que vous pourriez baisser la musique, j'ai ma fille qui n'arrête pas de pleuré à cause du son et j'aimerais bien dormir.

Camo: le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de baisser le son.

??: allez fais pas le con. Baisse ta musique.

Camo: non.

Je vis le mec serrer les poings.

??: Toya?

Je connaissais cette voix, je regardais au dessus de l'épaule du dénommé Toya et m'étouffais avec ma bière. C'était elle! Ma prof! Ma prof de français! Cette cinglé!

Elle était en débardeur et une simple culotte! Elle était super sexy, on voyait toutes les formes de son corps… Elle s'accrocha au bras du mec. Elle sortait avec?

C'est vrai qu'il est beau mais il a dix ans de plus qu'elle! Et…elle a un enfant!!

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Toya: je leur demande de baisser le son pour que Mikoto dorme.

Sakura: tu perds ton temps, comme s'ils allaient écoutés! Tu te souviens pas comment on était?

Toya: mouais.

Elle nous remarqua soudain. Elle poussa Camo et entra. Elle vint directement vers nous puis s'abaissa vers la table.

Sakura: ma vodka préféré!! C'est géniale!! Je vous la prend! Ho…vous êtes là! Passez du bon temps tant que vous le pouvez encore!

Elle prit la bouteille puis partit en entrait son mec avec elle. En fait, elle avait simplement remarqué la bouteille. Je soupirais, cette prof était vraiment bizarre. Et en

plus maintenant elle croyait qu'on voulait coucher avec les filles à nos côtés. Vive la réputation!

**Sakura POV:**

C'était le matin, j'avais super bien dormis. Par contre Toya et Mito avaient dû s'occupé de Mikoto toute la nuit et étaient très fatigué. Je souris, je branchais leur chaîne stéréo.

Sakura: Toya, Mito, emmené Mikoto faire un tour en voiture, elle dormira bien. Je vais vous venger de cette nuit.

Toya: tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Sakura: ho non! Je vais juste faire se qu'ils nous ont fait.

Ils sortirent, j'attendis que la voiture parte pour allumé la chaîne hi-fi à fond. Je mis un CD de métal. Rien que du tapage sur instrument. Puis je m'assis sur le canapé

et commençais à lire. Après vingt minutes j'entendis qu'on sonnait. Le mec d'hier soir était sur le pas de la porte avec deux autres mecs, je vis aussi Li un peu plus

loin qui regardait la scène d'un œil critique.

Camo: excusez moi mais est-ce que vous pourriez baisser le son.

Sakura: hum…non!

Je leur fermais la porte au nez. Ils venaient juste de se réveillé à cause de ma musique, génial! Je crois qu'ils feront moins de bruit maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: l'alcool et autres bonheurs!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Cette prof avait vraiment des façons radical pour mettre un terme à se qui n'allait pas. Camo avait juré de ne plus faire de fête sans prévenir les voisins et qu'il mettrait la musique moins fort pour que Kinomoto éteigne enfin sa musique. Mais il avait dû attendre deux heures en sonnant parce qu'elle était partit sous la douche et ne l'avait pas entendu. Il l'avait supplier à genoux. Lorsque tout c'était terminé il m'avait demandé si je la connaissais. Je lui avais dis que c'était ma prof de français il avait crié "Elle est prof!! Putain elle est super sexy!! Rien que pour ça je serais capable de retourné en cours!" tout le monde commençait à la voir comme une personne plutôt qu'un prof! On sonna à ma porte. Eriol et Hatsu étaient debout devant mon portail. Je les rejoignis rapidement.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ryoma a fait un montage photo de la prof de français. C'est la première attaque. M'annonça Eriol.

- Cool! Surtout que ces montages sont trop bien fait! On ne voit presque pas la différence! Faut vraiment s'y connaître.

Une fois au lycée, je remarquais que tout le monde était attroupé autours du panneau d'information. Je me frayais un chemin et je souris: c'était le montage! On voyait

la prof couché avec un homme dans une position indécente. La sous directrice se chargerait du reste.

- Putain, pourquoi tout le monde est agglutiné ici?

Je me tournais pour voir la prof. Lorsqu'elle vit la photo, elle fut étonné.

- Qui…? Commença-t-elle.

- Professeur Kinomoto! C'est une honte d'afficher vos liaisons! S'écria la sous directrice. Vous choqué le corps enseignant et ses pauvres élèves! De plus, cette position…

- Elle est très agréable cette position, répliqua Sakura. Mais se n'est pas moi.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je ne coucherais jamais avec un mec aussi peu musclé, aussi peu séduisant et qui est aussi érotique qu'un tronc d'arbre! En plus, il joue dans plein de porno alors sa sert à rien.

- Vous…ne déballez pas votre vie sexuelle devant les élèves!! S'insurgea la sous directrice.

- Bah quoi? Ils ont bien le droit de savoir que je choisis avec qui je couche et que ce mec n'est pas à mon goût. Je ne suis pas comme certaine qui n'attire personne et qui n'a pas trop le choix.

Je me mis à rire doucement pendant que les autres explosaient de rire. Tout le monde avait bien compris qu'elle parlait de madame Rembourrage. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde regagna sa classe. La prof avait fait taire madame Rembourrage mais sa signifiait aussi que le montage avait échoué. La prof entra en classe à l'heure pour une fois. Elle fit l'appel puis elle me regarda.

- Tu n'as pas ton uniforme? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Dans mon casier.

- Et bien va le chercher et met le.

Elle se tourna vers le tableau.

- Non. Dis-je.

Elle me regarda.

- Pardon?

- J'ai dis que j'irais pas mettre mon uniforme.

- Okay…

Elle se dirigea vers moi puis elle me prit l'oreille droite. Elle me força à se lever et à marcher jusqu'au tableau. Elle se tourna vers la classe.

- Alors pour ceux qui aurait envie de faire la même chose que Li regardez la punition.

Elle ne tourna vers moi, elle retira mon tee-short extrêmement vite puis elle s'attaqua à mon pantalon. Elle me fit un croche-pied et je me retrouvais en caleçon devant toute la classe. La prof me scruta du regard.

- Hey! Mais c'est que t'es super bien foutu! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais un peu gêné qu'elle dise ça. Je n'aimais pas qu'un prof se permette de me jugé. La porte s'ouvrit sur la sous-directrice qui me regarda de haut en bas. Elle était complètement omnibulé par mon torse. La prof Kinomoto se mit devant moi.

- Arrêté de mâté mes élèves.

- Ce n'est pas se que vous venez de faire à l'instant? Demandais-je.

- Sauf que moi se n'est pas la première fois que je vois des mecs bien tapés.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la sous-directrice.

- Je venais vous dire que nous venons d'enlevé toutes les images de vous et que la directrice ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur. Dit la sous directrice.

- Ha…

Elle s'en foutait royalement! Elle…personne n'aurait réagit comme elle le faisait! La sous-directrice s'approcha d'elle. Elle murmura à l'oreille de la prof.

- Je n'ai pas réussis à les convaincre de vous renvoyer mais je serais satisfaite le jour ou votre classe perdra se tournois…je pourrais enfin vous virer!

- Oui je sais, mais faut encore qu'ils soient pas les premiers.

Madame Rembourrage eut un petit rire puis elle partit. Je me tournais vers la prof. Elle avait parié son poste? Non, personne ne ferait une telle connerie!

- Madame Rem…je voulais savoir, vous voulez le numéro d'un de mes potes? Vous avez besoin de vous relaxé je crois. Dit Sakura.

Madame Rembourrage serra les poings puis elle partit. Kinomoto s'avança un peu plus vers l'estrade puis elle se rendit compte que j'étais toujours là. Elle revint vers moi mais elle glissa. Elle atterrit directement dans mes bras. Elle se releva.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

- Je peux me rhabillé?

- Tu as deux choix. Le premier: tu refuses de mettre ton uniforme et à se moment là je t'enlève ton caleçon et tu seras obligé d'être devant toute la classe nu jusqu'à la sonnerie. Le deuxième: tu vas immédiatement cherché ton uniforme et tu le mets.

- Vous ne m'enlèveriez pas mon caleçon…

- Tu paris?

À sa tête je savais qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Je sortis de la salle et allais mettre mon uniforme. Franchement cette prof! Elle est pas possible! Une fois que j'avais revêtu mon uniforme je retournais dans ma classe. La prof était assise sur son bureau. On voyait un peu sont sous vêtements mais pas assez pour savoir quelle genre de lingerie elle portait. Soudain on frappa à la porte.

- Oui? Dit Sakura.

Le CPE entra dans la salle, avec la sous-directrice c'était le plus con de tout l'enseignement.

- Vous voulez quoi? Demanda Sakura.

- On a retrouvé ça dans votre bureau.

Il brandit une bouteille de vodka sous les yeux de toute la classe. L'alcool est interdite dans le bâtiment, même pour les profs. La prof lui sauta dessus.

- Ma vodka préféré!! Je ne la trouvais plus! Merci beaucoup!!

Elle prit la bouteille et fit un bisous sur la joue du CPE. Elle débouchonna la bouteille et but une grande goulé du liquide sous l'œil réprobateur du CPE.

- L'alcool est interdit dans l'école!

- Ha… Pardon, je ne le savais pas, vraiment  je suis désolé.

Elle s'inclina, le CPE rougit, il avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et il ne s'en privait pas. Kinomoto s'approcha de lui puis elle lui boucha le nez en lui mettant la bouteille dans la bouche. Il bu une grande dose de vodka. Il baissa la tête et lorsqu'il la releva…

- Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!! J'ai envie de vous!! Donnez moi un baiser!!

- Hein?!

 Elle recula contre son bureau. Mais le CPE lui couru après. Elle prit appuie sur le bureau et lui donna un double coup de pied qui envoya le mec dans le couloir.

- J'aurais pas dû le faire boire, il est déjà pervers en temps normal alors là c'est encore pire! Mais vous voyez les filles, jouer les innocentes est souvent bénéfique! Il faut juste trouvé un mec qui soit idiot et les pervers le sont toujours!

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil.

**Sakura POV:**

C'était la fin des cours, je me dirigeais vers la salle informatique, ou il y avait Ryoma. Je m'approchais sans bruit. Il était en train de faire un montage…de moi dans une situation plus que gênante.

- T'es doué!

- Merci…Haaaaaaaaaa!!

Il se leva précipitamment.

- T'inquiète je te ferais rien et je ne dirais rien sur le montage que tu as fais tout à l'heure. Je veux juste que tu me rendes un service.

- Lequel?

Je sortis trois photo.

- Je veux que tu fasses un montage! Je veux que cette tête là aille sur se torse qui ira sur ses jambes là! Se sera mon idéal masculin!! Il est magnifique non? Moi j'aime beaucoup!

- Vous êtes bizarre pour une prof. (--")

- Faut s'amusé dans la vie! Allez! Bonne nuit!!

Je m'en allais. Je me tournais et lui balançais une liasse de billet.

- Tiens c'est le prix pour la photo!

J'allais pouvoir avoir une photo géniale!! Merci Ryoma!!

**Shaolan POV:**

J'entrais dans la salle info, avec Eriol et Hatsu. Ryoma était déjà là. Je regardais son travail… c'était un montage sur des hommes!

- Heu… Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- C'est la prof Kinomoto, elle m'a gobé, elle m'a demandé de lui faire ça alors j'ai pas réfusé. Surtout qu'elle m'a payé! Elle m'a dit que se serait probablement son idéal masculin! Elle me fait rire cette prof… Désolé les mecs mais moi, je vais vous lâché sur cette affaire, j'ai envie de voir comment elle se débrouille.

J'hochais la tête, je ne voulais forcé personne, mais en général, Ryoma était le premier à venir avec nous pour emmerder les profs.

- Au fait, vous savez que Kinomoto et Rembourrage ont fait un pari? Si on est pas premier au tournois entre classe la prof démissionnera. Dis-je.

- Et si on est premier? Demanda Eriol.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Il faut qu'on gagne! Sinon Rembourrage nous fera encore plus chier! S'écria Hatsu.

Je soupirais: il avait raison, je préfèrais garder la prof qui la faisait chier plutôt que de l'avoir tout le temps sur le dos avec air suffisant!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: un défi a relevé**

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais encore en retard se matin mais bon c'est pas grave. J'entrais dans la classe, les élèves étaient plus silencieux que d'habitude.

- Bah vous en faites une tête! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- On voudrait savoir…quel pari vous avez fait avec madame Rembourrage? Demanda Ryoma.

- Ha…

Je ne savais pas trop comment ils étaient au courant mais se n'était important…

- Si vous êtes premier nous partons à la plage pendant une semaine à ses frais et à ceux de l'école…et si vous n'êtes pas premier je dois démissionné!

- Quoi! Mais vous ne pouvez pas! S'écria Ren.

- Bah, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de tenir ma promesse! Je n'ai pas assez de fric pour tous vous emmené et si c'est moi qui fait la proposition elle sera refusé

par Rembourrage alors…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous laissé seul si nous perdons.

- Qui veut d'une personne qui ne tient pas ses promesses? Demanda Sakura.

Personne ne répondit. Je savais que personne n'appréciait ceux qui ne respectaient pas leur parole.

- Pourquoi avoir lancé un tel défi? Interrogea Rin

- Je crois en vous. Je sais que vous pouvez faire des miracles! Il faut juste que vous ayez une motivation! Je vous en donne deux!

- Lesquelles?

- Le voyage et si vous perdez…  Vous devrez boire mon jus!

- Nous ferons tout pour gagner! Dit Ren.

- Ouais! Hors de question de reboire se truc!! S'exclama Tomoko.

- Et moi qui pensais que le voyage vous verrais plus plaisir…

Je souris, je voyais que tout le monde était plus motivé qu'avant. C'était agréable de les voir dans cet état. On entendit un bruit dans le couloir puis la porte s'ouvrit.

- Train?

- Yo! Dis, tu voudrais pas dire au microbe de me lâcher la grappe? Il me saoule à être collé comme ça! On dirait un morpion et j'ai horreur de ça! Y a rien de

plus désagréable!

Je regardais se qu'il appelait microbe et morpion pour voir qu'il s'agissait du CPE. Je me penchais vers lui, je vis son regard aller dans mon décolleté.

- C'est bon monsieur ça ira, je peux m'en occupé.

Le CPE se releva et partit en souriant bêtement…un peu comme s'il était amoureux. Train claqua la porte et se dirigea vers moi.

- Alors c'est vrai, t'es devenu prof…

- Non, tu vois, je fais de la cuisine là!

- Très drôle. Si on m'avait dit que tu finirais comme ça je l'aurais pas cru! Toi! Prof! Y a de quoi rire! Tu veux pas revenir avec nous? On a du boulot tu sais? Et

puis c'est mieux que ça, les autres doivent être de sales cons.

- C'est surtout la sous-directrice qui…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas.

- Quand on parle du loup…

**Shaolan POV:**

La sous-directrice venait d'entrer dans la classe et s'avançait vers la prof et le mec.

- Qu'est-ce que sa signifie!? Cet homme n'est pas membre du corps enseignant il doit partir!

- Ho mais je peux enseigner vous savez… dit Train.

- Ha oui? Et quelles matières?

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas félin et séducteur avant de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux. Il lui parla tout près du visage.

- Je peux vous faire une démonstration dans votre bureau si vous voulez…

La sous-directrice rougit et commença à bégayer avant de sortir rapidement. Kinomoto se mit à rire.

- Miss Rembourrage est coincé! T'as pas changé Train! S'exclama Sakura.

- Hé oui! Au fait, quand est-ce que tu viens me revoir?

Il prit la prof par la taille et la colla à lui. Elle ne réagit pas.

- Je ne sais pas trop, se week-end. Je te laisse tout préparé.

- No problem!

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis il sortit. Il revint dans la classe.

- J'ai oublié un truc!

- Quoi?

- ça.

Il approcha la prof de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après il partit en courant. La prof secoua la tête, comme exaspéré. Elle se tourna vers Ren.

- Ren, tu sais la personne dont je te parlais… C'était lui.

**Impossible qu'un gars comme Ren devienne comme Train!**

- Madame, c'est votre petit copain? Demanda Kaho.

- Surtout pas!

- Mais se week-end… commença Nadeschico.

La prof inclina la tête sur le côté puis elle sourit.

- Vous savez quoi? Je pense qu'on va faire un peu de divination!

Elle sortit de son sac une grande feuille de papier vierge et commença à écrire des lettres dessus. Elle prit ensuite un palet triangulaire avec une loupe au bout. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son bureau.

- Alors voyons voir… Par quelle question commencer? Quelqu'un en a une?

- Qui va gagner au match de basket samedi prochain? Demanda Kazuma.

Les mains de la prof commencèrent à se déplacer pour former un nom.

- Les dragons!

- C'est des conneries se truc! Dit Ayako acerbe.

- De qui Ayako est-elle amoureuse? Demanda Sakura.

Ayako se leva immédiatement, en colère. Les mains de la prof parcourent le papier.

-  Fuji!!

Les deux concernés rougirent et se regardèrent. Ayako se rassit sans rien dire. Ainsi c'était vrai. Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura bientôt un concours de musique? Interrogea Hiro.

- Oui!

Hatsu se leva.

- Madame, faudrait arrêté les conneries! On sait bien que la divination sa n'existe pas! C'est con!

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as pas chier aujourd'hui?…Ha apparemment j'ai raison!

- Quoi!! N'importe quoi!

- Est-ce que Hatsu a déjà eu une fille qui a réellement apprécié ses…dons de la nuit?… Hum…intéressant!

- Quoi?

- Apparemment tu es nul.

Hatsu couru vers le bureau pour regarder.

- Doit y avoir une erreur!

- Faut que tu t'entraînes. Il doit bien y avoir une fille qui veut coucher avec toi.

Ses mains bougèrent.

- Meiling par exemple!

Meiling devint plus rouge que rouge! La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. La sous-directrice entra. Elle regarda se que faisait la prof.

- J'ai hâte que vous perdiez votre pari! Comme ça nous aurons un prof compétent!

- Vous ne gagnerez pas! S'exclama Ren

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il disait se genre de chose à une personne haut placé.

- Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien comment pourriez-vous gagner?

- Parce qu'ils ont une bonne motivation. Répliqua Sakura.

- Ha oui? Et laquelle?

- Celle de vous clouer le bec! Vous n'êtes aimez d'aucun élèves c'est pour cette raison qu'ils feront tout pour vous donnez tord.

La sous-directrice s'en alla en riant. Elle ne croyait pas la prof Kinomoto alors qu'elle avait raison.

- Ren? Tu as une question?

-  Est-ce que quelque chose va m'arriver aujourd'hui?

- C'est plutôt vague, tu ne veux pas préciser?

- Non…

- Oui, il t'arrivera quelque chose, en bien ou en mal je ne peux pas te le dire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: agression**

**Shaolan POV:**

C'était la fin des cours! Enfin! Je marchais avec Eriol et Hatsu dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie. J'entendis du bruit. Je m'arrêtais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Eriol.

- Rien, allez devant je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Eriol et Hatsu s'en allèrent, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'ou provenait le bruit. La porte était entrouverte, je remarquais qu'il y avait Tamaki, Kyo et Yuki.

- Alors petit merdeux, on fait son fier en classe? On défi la sous-directrice devant Kinomoto pour mieux se faire voir? Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait au petit fayot de ton genre! Dit Yuki.

Ils avaient tous les trois pris Ren et commencèrent à le déshabiller. Il ne restait que son caleçon sur lui. Yuki se tourna vers Kyo.

- Kyo, à toi l'honneur!

Kyo s'avança vers Ren et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, Ren se plia en deux sous le coup. Les trois garçons commencèrent à lui donner plein de coup en faisant attention à ne marquer que les parties non visibles lorsqu'on est habillé. Ren en était toujours là. C'est pour ça que je ne croyais pas Kinomoto lorsqu'elle disait qu'il pouvait devenir comme le mec qu'on avait vu, Train. Ren pleurait.

- Quoi? Tu chiales encore? Se n'est que le début. Quand on fait le fier, faut assumer.

Elle lui donna un coup dans ses parties intimes. Ren laissa un cri s'échapper. Je soupirais et me redressais. Je m'en allais, Eriol et Hatsu devaient m'attendre. Je les retrouvais au portail.

- C'est bon? Interrogea Hatsu.

- Oui, on peut partir.

Nous nous sommes éloigné du lycée pour rentré chez nous. Il commençait à se faire tard, trop tard pour rester une seconde de plus dans se bahut!

**Normal POV:**

Tamaki, Kyo et Yuki sortirent en riant. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux. Ren se recroquevilla. Il avait des bleus partout. Par endroit, du sang était même sortis. Son humiliation avait été bien plus grande qu'auparavant. Ils avaient filmés la scène. Il pleurait même si à chaque larme versée il ressentait une grande douleur dans les côtes. Il était dans le noir, seul, comme toujours… Personne ne l'avait aidé et personne ne l'aiderait jamais. Pourquoi l'aurait-ils fait d'ailleurs? Ses larmes s'accentuèrent. Il n'en pouvait plus! Il ne pouvait plus supporter ses garçons qui le frappaient, ses garçons qui le rackettaient, les autres qui se moquaient de lui constamment. Ses parents qui ne remarquaient rien! Alors soir après soir il rentrait de plus en plus mal en point! Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de leur dire qu'il se faisait frapper par des garçons, c'était déjà assez humiliant sans en rajouter! Il se releva doucement pour ne pas se faire trop mal. Il enfila son uniforme qui le meurtrissait encore plus. À chaque mouvement, le tissu touchait les plaies qui se ravivaient. Il sortit du lycée… Il faisait nuit maintenant et ses parents n'avaient pas pris la peine de téléphoner pour savoir ou il était et s'il allait bien… Comme d'habitude personne ne se souciait de lui. Il jeta un regard sur le toit… Il était très haut… Il fit demi-tours et monta les escaliers.

**Sakura POV:**

C'est bien moi ça! Oubliez mes affaires dans le lycée! Franchement je pourrais faire un peu plus attention! J'arrivais dans la cours… Il y avait une voiture. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartenait mais elle était très moche et très vieille! Il restait quelqu'un dans le lycée? Non, aucun enseignant ne serait dans un lycée à vingt deux heures! J'haussais les épaules. Je relevais soudain la tête: il y avait eu du bruit en haut…pourtant personne ne semblait être là.

**T'as des hallucinations Sakura, tu bosses trop!**

Je montais les escaliers jusqu'à arrivé jusqu'à la salle des profs. Je pris mon sac. J'allais repartir…mais j'allais tout de même sur le toit. En général j'ai une bonne ouie, donc j'allais y aller pour vérifier et puis s'il n'y avait personne je ne me taperais pas la honte! Je montais les escaliers rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Je me stoppais immédiatement. Ren était sur le rebord du toit. Il pouvait tomber à n'importe quel moment! Je m'avançais.

- Ren! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu risques de tomber! Tu pourrais te tuer!

Ren sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'air si triste…

- C'est se que je veux. Avoua-t-il tristement.

Je restais interdite face à cet aveu. Ainsi, il voulait se tuer… Pourquoi? Je sais qu'il se faisait racketter mais pas au point de vouloir se donner la mort!

- Ren! Descend, et on en parle okay?

- Non!

Je m'approchais de lui.

- Ren, dis-moi ce que tu as. Ça peut s'arranger.

- Le seul moyen pour que ça s'arrange s'est d'en finir! Je ne veux plus de cette vie!

Il avança d'un pas, plongeant dans le vide.

- REN!!

Je sautais avec lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il y avait par chance la voiture sous nous. Je me plaçais de telle façon que je me pris tout le choc. Je me retins de ne pas crier sous la douleur. Je regardais Ren: il pleurait.

- Ren… Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demandais-je doucement.

- Pourquoi?…pourquoi m'en empêcher! Je ne veux pas de cette vie! Je veux mourir!

Je le giflais.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu ne penses pas que des milliers de personnes sont morte alors qu'elles en avaient pas envie? C'est une insulte pour eux de se donner la mort! C'est lâche! Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu veux de se sort!?

Il ne répondit pas. Je soupirais et le relevais.

- Tu peux marcher?

- Oui… Répondit Ren  timidement.

- Tu vas m'accompagner chez toi.

Il hocha la tête puis nous nous sommes mis en route. Nous étions au portail lorsque je remarquais plus loin Shaolan Li… Il nous observa un instant puis il partit. Ren ne l'avait pas vu, tant mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille qu'on le voie dans cet état. Nous avons marcher silencieusement jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer par là, hein? Constatais-je.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Où est ta chambre? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il m'emmena de l'autre côté de la maison et me montra une fenêtre. Je souris, je vis une échelle dans les rosiers. Je la bloquais contre le mur et montais. La fenêtre n'était pas ouverte. Je pris ma veste, l'enroulais autours de mon poing et cassais la vitre. J'en profitais pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Je fis signe à Ren de monter. Je l'aidais à entrer dans sa chambre puis je bouchais le trou de la fenêtre à l'aide de scotch et de tissu. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet. J'observais la chambre: il y avait pas mal de poster de groupe de musique divers. Un peu plus loin il y avait une guitare sèche et un violon. Je m'assis sur son lit.

- Tu aimes beaucoup la musique à ce que je vois.

- Oui…surtout le violon, j'en joue depuis quatre ans. J'ai commencé la guitare il y a six mois…

Je lui souris.

- Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit à mes côtés. Je regardais droit devant moi.

- Alors, raconte moi…Pourquoi avais-tu envie de mourir? Dis-je.

- C'est trop humiliant à raconter.

- Tu t'es fais racketter?

- J'aurais préféré… Soupira Ren.

Je le regardais, mon œil fut attiré par son torse. Le premier bouton de sa chemise était ouvert et je pouvais voir une ecchymose. Je me tournais vers lui et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-il en paniquant.

- Je voulais avoir la confirmation de ce que je croyais avoir vu… Qui t'a fais ces marques?

Il avait le torse couvert de bleu et par endroit il saignait. Je pris mon mouchoir et essuyais le peu de sang qu'il y avait. Ren restait muet.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler mais si tu n'en parles à personne d'autre, on ne pourra pas t'aidé. Je ne pense pas que tu aimes vivre ça tout seul. On n'aime rarement se faire frapper surtout lorsqu'on est seul.

Il me regarda puis il soupira, je sentais que sa gorge était pleine de sanglots.

- Se sont des garçons…

Il m'observa…

- Tu croyais peut être que j'allais me moquer de toi? … Sa fait combien de temps? Demandais-je.

- Depuis un an et demi…

- Tant que ça? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas rebellé?

- Je ne sais pas!

- Tu sais, je te trouve gentil…mais tu l'es trop. Lorsqu'on te frappe tu te dois de répliquer sinon sa continuera et tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Tu es un homme Ren, c'est vrai que frapper quelqu'un est peu glorieux mais si c'est pour ta sécurité tu dois le faire! Tu n'as jamais vu de James Bond? James frappe les méchantes. Pourtant c'est un gentleman, donc tu peux faire pareil… Tu penses que tu ne peux pas frapper? Que tu es trop faible? L'interrogeais-je.

- Un peu…

- Dans ce cas… Tu vas me frapper. Ne t'inquiète pas, je retiendrais ton coup c'est juste pour juger ta force.

Je me levais et il fit de même. Il attendait, je voyais qu'il se demandait si je plaisantais ou si j'étais sérieuse. Puis il ferma son poing et frappa vers moi. Je retins son poing dans ma main. Il était assez fort, je pensais qu'il aurait été moins puissant que ça.

- Tu peux les frapper sans problème, tu es assez fort…même plus que ce que je croyais. Il faut juste que tu ais confiance en toi.

Je lui souris. J'étais heureuse de le voir sourire à son tour. J'avais évité un suicide et peut être qu'il ne voudra plus jamais recommencer.

- Bon faut que j'y aille sinon demain je vais être un vrai zombi! À plus!

Je lui frottais les cheveux puis je sortais par la fenêtre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: la punition de Li Shaolan.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me levais. Aujourd'hui on avait la prof bizarre en première heure. Je sais qu'elle m'a vu hier soir… moi aussi je l'ai vu d'ailleurs. Aucun prof sain d'esprit n'aurait sauté pour récupérer un élève qui voulait se suicider! Elle a du se faire sacrément mal au dos vu le trou qu'il y avait dans la voiture! Mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste parlé avec Ren… Elle était surprenante. Je me rendis en cours. Il y avait déjà plein de monde, il ne manquait plus que la prof…qui n'arriva pas en retard pour une fois.

- Bonjour à tous!

On entra avec fracas dans la classe. La sous-directrice avait l'air passablement énervé. Elle semblait prête à tuer quelqu'un !

- Qui? Qui a fait ça!?

- Vous parlez de quoi là au juste? Demanda Sakura.

- Du petit insolent qui a fait un trou dans ma voiture! Alors qui? Je sais que c'est dans cette classe!

La prof regarda Ren, elle secoua négativement la tête pendant que madame Rembourrage ne la regardait pas. C'était donc à elle cette voiture pourrie qui avait servi d'amortisseur à Ren et Kinomoto…

- C'est moi. Dit Sakura avec négligence.

- Pardon? S'étrangla la sous-directrice.

- J'ai dis que c'était moi qui avait fait ça à votre voiture. Répéta la prof comme s'il elle parlait à un abruti dégénéré.

- Ne me mentez pas! J'ai trouvé ceci sur la voiture!

Elle lui mit fièrement sous le nez un bout de tissu.

- C'est quoi? Demanda naïvement Sakura.

- La cravate de l'un de vos élèves! Vous ne portez pas de cravate il me semble.

- Bien sûr que si, de temps en temps. Dit la prof avec indifférence.

- Vous mentez!

- Avez-vous une preuve irréfutable que ce n'est pas moi? Cette cravate, je l'avais piqué à l'un de mes élèves pour m'amuser.

- Quel élève?

- Haaaaaaa…… Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources! C'est le principe de base de toute personne qui se respecte!… Enfin si vous avez fini j'aimerais bien continuer mon cours. Répondit Sakura en faisant signe pour que la sous directrice part.

- Fini?! Ma voiture…! Commença madame Rembourrage.

- Faites marcher votre assurance! Et puis elle est tellement vieille qu'on ne voit même plus la différence entre celle-là et celles qui sont à la casse.

Madame Rembourrage partit en pestant contre Kinomoto. Elle avait protégé Ren encore une fois alors qu'elle peut risquer des problèmes. Quel genre de prof c'est!?

- Bien, je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un sait qui a déglingué la voiture de Rembourrage. Demanda Kinomoto.

Ren leva la main, je le fis aussi. Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis elle soupira.

- Vous resterez tout les deux à la pause… Mais bon ne parlons plus de ça! Je voulais savoir combien d'entre vous savent nager?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, en même temps, c'est rare de ne pas savoir nager de nos jours puisqu'on a des cours de natation. La prof joint les mains.

- Génial! Alors demain, le prof de sport va vous faire cours à la piscine! Nous ne nous entraînerons pas pour le tournoi. Il faut un peu de repos de temps en temps. Et puis, pour vous c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de savoir qui sera susceptible de vous intéressé ou non! Haaaaa, la jeunesse! Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Vous allez venir? Demanda Rin.

- Hum…je verrais bien, ça dépend!

La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde sortit sauf Ren et moi. Nous nous sommes tout les deux approché du bureau. La prof regarda Ren.

- Bon, toi tu vas juste attendre un tout petit peu et après tu pourras sortir. Li, je ne te parlerais qu'après que Ren sera sortit. Dit Sakura d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur son bureau. Aujourd'hui elle avait une mini-jupe noire avec un débardeur moulant rouge. Elle mettait toujours des vêtements qui l'avantageait auprès du sexe fort…c'est-à-dire nous, les hommes! Elle regarda Ren qui sortit puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu as vraiment vu ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Vous me demandez si je vous ai vu en train de sauter dans le vide pour éviter que Ren se suicide ou si je vous ai vu atterrir sur la voiture?

- Tu as donc vu… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Ren se fait agressé par ces mecs. Hier c'était une fois parmi tant d'autre!

- Tu as vu les garçons l'agresser et tu n'as rien fais? Tu ne l'as pas aidé? Dit-elle choquée.

- Non. Répondis-je indifféremment.

- Pourquoi? C'est un camarade de classe! Vous devriez tous être unis! Même si c'est juste contre les profs!

- Ce ne sont pas mes problèmes. Je ne ferais rien…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça… Je te voyais froid et mauvais envers les profs mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais lâche. Dit elle avec dégoût.

- Je ne suis pas lâche! Répliquais-je.

- Bien sûr que non…

Je soulevais de l'ironie dans ses propos mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Je pris mon sac et ouvrit la porte, je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque j'entendis la prof soupirer.

- Pourquoi sont-ils tous devenus lâches? Les vrais hommes n'existent plus?

Je me retournais, elle contemplait la cours depuis la fenêtre ouverte, ses cheveux s'envolaient un peu partout autours d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas lâche! Répétais-je.

- Non… Tu fuis juste devant les personnes qui ont besoin de ton aide. Un jour ça te retombera dessus.

- J'en doute. Fis-je, moqueur.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, elle faisait un peu peur.

- Sois-en sûr.

………………………………………...

C'était la nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'étais parti faire un tour dans le parc. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la nuit. Je marchais tranquillement lorsque j'entendis de la musique. Il y avait un mec plus loin qui écoutait sa musique à fond.

- Hey, crétin! Tu peux pas baisser ton putain de son! M'écriais-je.

Il me regarda puis se dirigea vers moi. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année.

- C'est à moi que tu parles?!

- Non, au con qu'il y a derrière!

Il se retourna et fit un signe, je déglutis difficilement. Il devait y avoir une trentaine de motard avec lui. Je reculais d'un pas puis me stabilisais. Ils arrivèrent vers moi. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tous les battre mais je ne pouvais plus fuir. J'étais encerclé. L'un d'eux me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre que j'esquivais facilement puis je ripostais pour lui en mettre un, il alla au tapis un peu plus loin. Je me battais du mieux que je pouvais mais je commençais à me prendre de plus en plus de coup.

- Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez!?

Ils se retournèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut cette meuf!? On se la fait!

- Hors de question! C'est Sakura Kinomoto! Le phénix!

- Contente que tu te rappel de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau? Demanda Sakura avec un sourire.

- Je corrige un gars qui me parlait mal.

Je vis les hommes autours de moi s'écarté et je vis la prof Kinomoto. Je n'aurais jamais cru la voir ici.

- Toi? S'exclama Sakura.

- Tu le connais? Demanda le leader du groupe.

- C'est un de mes élèves. Répondit-elle indifférente.

- Tu veux qu'on le relâche?

- Pas particulièrement. Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'est un de tes élèves!

- Ce n'est pas mon problème…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Elle me regarda.

- Rien.

Elle me tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller. Elle se retourna vers le chef de la bande.

- Si j'étais vous je le mettrais trempé un peu.

Les gars se mirent à sourire. Je fus soudain ligoté et on me balança par dessus un arbre. J'atterris dans l'eau verdâtre du lac. Je fus remonté. Et cela continua une bonne vingtaine de fois jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'on me ramenait vers la terre. J'étais toujours la tête en bas.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser seul. Demanda Sakura.

Les motards partirent et je me retrouvais seul face à Kinomoto. Elle sortit un couteau et trancha mes liens. Je tombais sur le sol comme une loque.

- Mais vous êtes pas bien!! J'aurais pu mourir noyer!! Vous êtes ma prof! Vous devez veuillez au bien de vos élèves! M'écriais-je.

- Je l'ai fais, tout comme toi tu as veuillez au bien de Ren. Je ne t'ai fais subir qu'une petite punition, tu auras pu avoir pire. Estime-toi heureux. J'espère que la prochaine fois que tu verras quelqu'un en mauvaise posture tu l'aideras plutôt que de fuir.

Elle m'aida à me relever puis elle posa une main sur ma joue. Je fis une grimace, je devais sûrement l'avoir enflé.

- Masse-la pour qu'elle ne gonfle pas trop et met des glaçons, demain t'aura presque plus rien. Me conseilla-t-elle.

Elle commençait à s'en aller lorsque je la rattrapais.

- Comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez ces mecs? Demandais-je.

- Chacun à ses connaissances…et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Maintenant Li, va te coucher comme un bon petit garçon.

Elle partit comme ça. Je rentrais chez moi et regardais les dégâts, les coups qui avaient été portés sur mon torse ne l'avaient pas abîmé. Il y avait juste la joue. Elle était enflée et j'avais dû être coupé par quelque chose de l'eau puisque j'avais une petite coupure. Je mis des glaçons dans une serviette et la mis contre ma joue. Je m'endormis comme ça…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: la piscine!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Lorsque je me levais la première chose que je fis, c'est d'allé me voir dans le miroir. Ma joue était dégonflée et on ne voyait plus qu'une petite coupure qui me rendait encore plus bad boy! Je m'en tirais bien. Probablement grâce à la prof Sakura Kinomoto. Elle avait de drôle de manière pour faire rentré ses leçons mais c'était efficace. Je commençais à l'apprécier un peu. Je descendis dans le salon ou il y avait tout le monde pour une fois.

- Ha! Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui aussi?! S'exclama Futie

- Ouais, on a sport et on va à la piscine… En plus il y a des chances pour que ma prof de français y soit aussi. Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une professeur de français ferait dans un cours de sport? S'étonna Yelan.

- Elle est bizarre… expliquais-je. Elle ne fait pas vraiment cours mais elle nous apprend plein de trucs originaux. Genre, le premier jour elle a tiré une balle en plastique dans un fusil à pompe dans le prof de sport qui a été remplacé par un mec pas pervers. Avant-hier elle a saute de plusieurs étages pour rattraper un camarade suicidaire. Elle l'a sauvé. Elle est marrante. Vous saviez que la sous-directrice met du coton dans ses soutifs?

- Non? Comment tu sais ça?! Demanda Feimei avec passion.

- La première fois qu'elles se sont vu, la prof a vu quelque chose dépassé du pull de la sous-directrice et elle a tiré dessus: y a tout un bout énorme de coton qui lui est resté dans la main. On était mort de rire!

- ça donne envie de retourné à l'école se que tu viens de dire. Dit doucement Shefa.

- Elle a quel âge a peu près? Interrogea Feiling.

- Elle nous l'a dit, elle a bientôt vingt deux ans.

- Elle est très jeune… murmura Yelan.

- Oui, on a que deux ans de différence… Bon je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard!

- c'est la première que je le vois allé en cours aussi content! Fit remarquer Feiling.

- Moi aussi! S'exclamèrent toutes les femmes de la famille.

Je sortis de la maison et allais directement à la piscine qui appartenait à notre lycée. Il y avait déjà pas mal d'élèves qui était là. On avait tous pris nos maillots, c'était la première fois que nous étions tous aussi impatient! Le prof Terada arriva et nous fit entrer. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la prof Kinomoto. Je me changeais et allais au bord de la piscine. Les filles entraient toutes au fur et mesure. Presque tous les garçons étaient au bord de l'eau.

- Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez juste faire quelques longueur et après je vous laisse… dit Terada.

- Excusez moi! Je suis en retard! S'excusa Sakura en entrant.

Je me tournais vers elle et restais bouche bée. J'avais déjà vu des filles canons dans ma vie mais pas à ce point! Elle portait un bikini noir, très sexy. Elle relia ses cheveux et nous regarda. Elle s'arrêta sur moi, elle me scrutait un peu puis elle passa aux autres.

- Vous allez faire chacun cinq longueurs. Dit Terada.

On les fit tous le plus vite possible. Une fois finie la prof alla voir le prof.

- ça vous dirait une petite course? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Si vous voulez. Sourit Terada.

- Eriol, donne le départ s'il te plait et tu regarderas qui arrive en premier.

- à vos marque? Prêt? Partez!

La prof plongea très bien…mais elle ne revint pas à la surface tandis que Terada faisait du crawl. Il était presque arrivé lorsque la prof sortit de l'eau.

- Victoire à Sakura Kinomoto, professeur de français! S'exclama Eriol.

- Vous êtes impressionnante! Vous avez un souffle incroyable! Fit remarquer Terada.

- C'est à cause des bains forcés! Et puis j'adore le sport! Expliqua Sakura.

Elle sortit de l'eau… Si elle n'était pas prof je l'aurais dragué immédiatement! Elle était tellement… tout!

- Bon je vous laisse avec votre PP! A la semaine prochaine.

J'allais vers elle.

- Merci pour le conseil, ma joue est dégonflé.

- J'ai vu… Bon, ça te dit une course? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas gagné mais bon.

Nous nous sommes mis en place et nous avons fais la course. J'étais presque arrivé mais lorsque je relevais la tête je la voyais qui m'attendais.

- Effectivement, tu ne nages pas très vite.

Je lui souris. L'ambiance était vraiment géniale! Comment on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait cours ici? Les filles étaient sur le bord de la piscine en train de feignanté. Les mecs les draguaient. D'autres s'amusaient dans l'eau comme dans une piscine municipale.

- Comment est-ce que vous faites? Interrogeais-je.

- Quoi?

- Pour que même nous on commence à vous apprécier et a avoir envie d'aller en cours?

- C'est parce que je suis votre prof!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et partit en nageant, une vrai sirène. Vingt minutes avant la sonnerie, la prof envoya tout le monde au vestiaire. Après cinq minutes tout le monde était sortit de la piscine. Je restais un peu plus. Elle nettoyait la piscine. Je pris un balai et l'aidais.

- Tu peux y aller tu sais, en plus être en retard à ton prochain n'est pas très bien. Me dit-elle.

- Je m'en fiche, c'est des maths. J'ai toujours eu vingt de moyenne. Répondis-je.

- Impressionnant! Moi j'étais nulle en maths.

Elle me sourit puis se remit au travail. Nous avons tout nettoyé puis je posais mon balai une fois qu'on eu terminé.

- Ha! Je suis content d'avoir nagé! Dis-je.

Je commençais à m'éloigner…

- Attention Li! S'écria Sakura.

Je glissais, je commençais à tomber et je vis qu'elle se mit entre moi et le sol. Elle amortit ma chute. Tout comme avec Ren elle ne cria pas. Je me mis sur les coudes pour la voir.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Oui… c'est que mon dos ne va pas supporter longtemps tous ces chocs!

Elle se mit à rire. Je l'observais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait être prof? Si sa aurait été une fille normal ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple! Elle me regarda à son tour, j'étais toujours sur elle. Je sentais son corps sous le mien, ses courbes…tout. Je me penchais légèrement vers elle. J'avais trop envie de l'embrasser! J'allais atteindre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle détourna sa tête, j'embrassais sa joue.

- Désolée…tu peux te pousser?

Je me relavais et l'aidais à en faire de même. En se levant son dos émis un craquement sinistre. Elle soupira.

- Il faut vraiment que j'aille chez un masseur! Ou que je demande à un mec de me faire un message. Dit-elle piteusement.

- Je peux vous le faire. Proposais-je.

- Non, c'est bon, t'es mon élève, si on te voit faire ça, les gens vont se faire des idées.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je filais au casier et décrochais.

- Oui?

- C'est ta mère. Je voudrais que tu invites ta prof de français se soir à la maison.

- Hein!! M'écriais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je lui tendis le téléphone, elle fut surprise mais elle le prit.

- Allô? Sakura Kinomoto à l'appareil… Je suis la prof de français…oui… Se soir!! Mais pourquoi?…d'accord… A se soir!

Elle raccrocha et me donna le téléphone.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle me demande un truc pareil. Soupirais-je.

- C'est sûrement à cause des rencontres parent-profs. J'ai envoyé à toutes les familles un courrier disant que je ne convoquerais personne à l'école et qu'ils devaient me donner la date et l'heure du jour ou ils voulaient qu'on se rencontre. Tu seras le premier de la liste!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis elle partit se changer. C'était vraiment une prof spéciale!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: la rencontre parent/prof**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'étais changé, je ne voulais plus rester une minute de plus de mon uniforme. Une fois fait j'allais dans le salon pour voir ma mère. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono et mes sœurs étaient bien habillées… Bizarre pour une rencontre parent/prof.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? Demandais-je immédiatement.

- Plait-il? Dit ma mère en me regardant.

- Ce rendez-vous avec ma prof et vos vêtements… Ce n'est pas votre genre alors, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? Répétais-je.

- Absolument rien mon petit frère chéri! Au fait, elle vient à quelle heure? Demanda Feiling.

- à vingt heure.

Je regardais ma montre, il ne restait plus que dix minutes. J'espère qu'elle n'allait pas sortir de vacheries sur moi! Si c'est ce qu'elle fait il y aura de grande chance pour que mère me crucifie sur la place publique! Je soupirais. On frappa à la porte. Wei alla ouvrir, puis il entra dans le salon suivi de la prof Kinomoto. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire. Elle portait un jean moulant noir avec un débardeur rouge.

- Si j'avais su j'aurais forcé un peu plus… Dit-elle en voyant les vêtements de ma mère.

Mes quatre sœurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers elle. Elles l'étudiaient sous toutes les coutures.

- Elle est trop mignonne!! S'exclamèrent-elles.

Je m'effondrais sur le sol. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire un effort pour une fois!? Mère se leva.

- S'il vous plait… Madame…

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça… Je ne suis pas vieille vous savez? Coupa Sakura.

Ma mère la regarda avec surprise. C'est clair qu'on voyait rarement des profs dire ça. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil.

- Bien, asseyez-vous. Invita ma mère.

La prof alla s'asseoir sur un canapé, seule. En face d'elle il y avait ma mère et deux de mes sœurs, les autres étaient sur les côtés.

- Mon fils nous a raconté que vous aviez sauvé un de vos élèves du suicide en sautant avec lui… Est-ce vrai? Interrogea doucement Yelan.

- … Oui mais j'aimerais éviter d'en parler. Sans être méchante, cette affaire de vous concerne pas, et puis, il faut garder la vie privée de cet élève… Donc je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Et si vous pouviez n'en parlé à personne, je vous en serais reconnaissante. Déclara Sakura avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai que cette vieille peau de sous-directrice met du coton dans ses soutifs?! Demanda avidement Shefa.

- Oui… J'étais morte de rire quand je l'ai vu! Elle n'a pas apprécié! Tous les élèves ont rit de cette scène!

- Même Shaolan? Interrogea dubitativement Futie.

- Bien sûr…Pourquoi?

- Shaolan n'est pas du genre à rire de ce qu'un prof fait… Et il essaye de le faire démissionné, il a toujours réussit jusqu'à présent… expliqua Yelan. Mais je dois dire que j'étais assez intrigué par vous.

- Ah bon? Dit Sakura surprise.

- Vous êtes la seule prof dont nous parle Shaolan sans qu'il n'ajoute des propos moqueurs ou des plans de renvoie. Ajouta Feimi.

- Probablement parce qu'il y en a déjà un et c'est moi qui l'ai donné.

- Comment ça? Demanda Futie.

- J'ai fais un pari avec la sous-directrice, si jamais ma classe est première au tournois de l'école alors mes élèves partiront une semaine en voyage au frais du lycée et des siens mais si se n'est pas le cas je devrais démissionné. Expliqua Sakura, indifférente.

- Comment pouvez-vous mettre votre poste en jeu? Un travail c'est important! S'exclama Yelan.

- Pas autant que la confiance de mes élèves. Je leur avais promis un voyage non pédagogique s'ils gagnaient malheureusement je n'ai pas de quoi emmené toute la classe donc je n'avais que cette solution. Et je leur fais confiance, ils ont trois motivations: contredire la sous directrice qui a dit que c'était des merdes, le voyage non pédagogique et… la boisson!! Ajouta Sakura avec un sourire sadique.

- La boisson? S'interrogea Yelan.

- S'ils perdent je leur fais boire un jus de mon invention et là pour le moment, personne a part moi a réussit à en supporter le goût! Déclara Sakura.

Ma mère me regarda une nouvelle fois. Elle était…agréablement étonnée par cette prof.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Shaolan ne vous a rien fait… Vous êtes différentes et vous vous soucié du bien de vos élèves. C'est rare.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne fais pas attention aux autres profs… Mais pour en revenir à Shaolan… Vous avez des questions à me poser?

- Comment est-il en classe? Demanda immédiatement Yelan.

- Eh bien, il a essayé une fois de se rebeller mais je crois qu'il ne le fera plus… De cette manière là du moins. Dit pensivement la prof.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Futie, intriguée.

- Il est venu sans son uniforme et ne voulait pas le mettre alors je l'ai mis en caleçon devant toute la classe. Répondit négligemment Sakura.

Ma mère et mes sœurs la regardèrent interloquées. Puis elles tournèrent la tête vers moi. Je soupirais.

- C'est vrai…

Mère se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Vous avez des manières…original de régler les problèmes. Constata-t-elle.

- Les heures de colles ne servent à rien, le mieux c'est l'humiliation ou mettre la personne dans la même situation que la personne qu'il n'a pas aidé… Ou un truc de ce genre. Je vous jure que sa marche!

- Vous êtes… Je peux revenir en cours!? Ça à l'air tellement plus marrant que lorsque j'y étais!! S'exclama Shefa.

- Je ne fais cours qu'à mes élèves… D'ailleurs je n'ai que cette classe, apparemment c'est une classe à problème… dit Sakura.

- C'est le cas, tous les professeurs le disent. Déclara Yelan.

- Je vais vous dire le vrai problème: les élèves s'emmerdent parce que les profs sont pas foutu de faire un cours intéressant alors il y a du grabuge, c'est normal.

- Vous avez un franc-parler… remarqua Yelan.

Kinomoto sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tout le monde me le dit!

- Le dîner est servit. Dit Wei en arrivant.

Nous nous sommes levés et passés à table. Yelan regarda Sakura.

- Pensez-vous que mon fils pourra avoir son examen cette année?

- Bah oui, il est pas con vous savez… Le problème c'est qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de réussir. Pas assez de motivation mais dès qu'il en aura il réussira sans problème.

Je la regardais avec étonnement, comment pouvait-elle dire de telle chose alors qu'elle ne m'avait jamais interrogé?! Et puis mes résultats de l'année précédente étaient catastrophiques, j'étais une vraie merde parce que je séchais et que je ne répondais jamais au contrôle… Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Fais pas cette tête on dirait un poisson mort! S'exclama la prof. Vous fonctionnez tous à peu près pareil dans cette classe. Mais vous avez tous un QI élevé. J'espère que cette année vous aurez la motivation nécessaire pour réussir votre exam. Haut la main!

- J'ai jamais vu une prof qui a tant confiance en ses élèves… On dirait que vous les comprenez! dit Futie.

- Ce n'est pas dur, en plus j'ai presque le même âge qu'eux alors je me souviens des problèmes que j'avais! Pour dire la vérité, je ne leur ai jamais fais cours mais ils ont déjà tous lu les livres qu'il y avait au programme par eux même. Alors autant s'amusé, ils sont jeunes faut en profité. Et c'est plus sympa pour un prof de voir ses élèves rirent que tiré une tronche de six pieds de long!

Pendant tout le repas c'était ce genre de questions et le même style de réponse. La famille était sur le cul… Ce qui est rare pour ma mère! Lorsque la prof partit elles vinrent vers moi.

- C'est un bon professeur, original mais douée. Dit ma mère.

- Nous l'avions tous remarqué. La majorité de la classe n'a rien tenté contre elle et est de son côté… C'est une première.

- Il était temps qu'un professeur comme elle soit engagé pour vous montrer qu'on peut s'amusé en allant en cours. Tu t'en es rendu compte pas vrai? Demanda Yelan amusée.

- Moui…Je ne le répéterais pas!

Elles se mirent à rire. J'allais me coucher. Je repensais à la journée que j'avais passée. Le baiser presque échangé avec la prof, elle croyait en nous… Personne n'avait eu d'intérêt pour nous avant elle. C'est décidé! Je ne la laisserais pas démissionné! Sans elle tout allait redevenir comme avant et ça je ne le veux pas! Je veux aller en voyage avec elle, m'amuser avec elle… Partager de bons souvenirs grâce et avec elle. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore convaincu, je m'en occuperais! Pas question de laisser Madame Rembourrage gagner!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: une provocation

**Sakura POV:**

C'était le matin et… pour une fois je n'étais pas en retard!! Je me préparais tranquillement, je venais juste de sortir de mon appartement que la sonnerie de mon portable retentit.

- Allô?

- Yo! C'est Train! Dit une voix enjouée.

- Ha! Ça va?

- Ouais! Tu sais, tu m'avais dis de te tenir au courant si jamais il y avait un concours de musique. Eh ben y en a un après demain pas loin de ton lycée. C'est dans la salle polyvalente Amayashi. C'est plus du rock qui passe.

- Génial! T'es un amour Train!… Les inscriptions sont libres? Demandais-je.

- Yep! Rien a payé et entrée libre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de place.

- Je vois… Merci Train!

- No problem! Bon on se voit ce week end!

- Ouais! Bye!

Je raccrochais et filais à toute vitesse vers ma moto. Je filais vers le lycée. J'allais cacher ma moto et regagnais les couloirs. J'étais contente, d'autres personnes avaient entendu parler de se concours et avaient placardé des affiches! Une chose de moins à faire. J'entrais dans ma classe et posais mes affaires. J'allais ressortir lorsque je vis Hiro, Akira et Takeda devant la feuille parlant du concours.

- Un concours de musique, pas loin d'ici… et gratuit! Faut pas qu'on loupe cette occasion! S'exclama Hiro.

- Ouais! Je suis pour! Ajouta Akira

- Aucun problème pour moi. On va juste sécher une aprèm de cours… rajouta Takeda

- C'est dommage parce qu'il y a le français mais je pense que la prof comprendra!

- Ouais! C'est une chance pour nous!

Je souris, ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux. Mon regard fut attiré par un groupe de quatre garçons plus âgés qui arrivaient. Mes élèves ne les avaient pas vu et continuaient à parler du concours.

- Tss, vous croyez vraiment que vous avez une chance? Bande de con. C'est nous qui allons remporter ce tournoi. Dit un des garçons.

- Ha oui? Et pourquoi? Demanda Hiro provocant.

- Parce que se sera pas le premier concours qu'on fera et qu'on en a déjà gagné deux!

- On perdra pas contre des petits merdeux contre vous! Ajouta l'un de ses amis.

- Evitez de vous présentez, on perdra moins de temps.

Il poussa Hiro et partit en riant. Tout les trois semblaient assez désespéré. Je m'adossais contre la cloison.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? Demandais-je.

Ils me regardèrent… Ils étaient perdus, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces trois se démoralisaient aussi vite!

- Vous les avez entendu? Interrogea Hiro.

- Oui… Vous savez, dans la vie, il y a deux types d'hommes: ceux qui se battent pour ce qu'ils veulent et ceux qui baissent les bras en pensant qu'il vaut mieux éviter les conflits. Bien sûr, les hommes, les vrais sont ceux de la première catégorie et attirent beaucoup de fille… Alors je repose ma question, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Baissez les bras ou les battre sur leur propre terrain pour qu'ils se la ferment?

- Nous battre! S'exclama Akira avec détermination.

- Le problème c'est que nous n'avons que deux jours pour nous préparer et que nous n'avons pas de chanson. Intervint Takeda.

- Dans ce cas… Je m'occupe de la chanson. Je vous la donne ce soir sans faute. Déclarais-je.

Je leur fis un clin d'œil et rentrais dans la classe. J'étais fière de mes élèves, ils reprenaient vite leur motivation… Ils avaient beaucoup d'orgueil et un sens aigu de l'honneur… Ils n'aimaient pas perdre. Ils méritent de gagner et ils gagneront. Je sortis mon baladeur (je n'avais pas eu les moyens de m'acheter un Ipod…) et commençais à écouté les musiques. Lorsque j'entendis une de ses chansons j'eu un déclic. Celle-là sera parfaites… Je souris et notais la musique puis je sortis en courant vers la salle multimédia. Comme je m'y attendais, Ryoma était déjà là.

- Ouais! T'es là! J'aurais besoin que tu me trouve la partition de ce morceau pour la batterie, la basse, la guitare et le violon. M'exclamais-je.

- Pour quand?

- Ce midi dernier délai.

- Okay…

Il commença ses recherches, je le laissais seul, j'avais horreur de travailler lorsque quelqu'un était dans mon dos alors lui sa devait être pareil! J'allais dans la classe et vis Ren. Il me sourit et vint vers moi.

- Madame! J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez conseillé et ça a très bien marché! S'écria-t-il.

- C'est génial!… mais ne m'appel pas "madame" au pire tu m'appel prof mais surtout pas madame! J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mégère comme Rembourrage…

- D'accord prof!

Il me sourit et alla à sa place. Ryoma arriva et me donna les différentes partitions. Il était rapide. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je donnais les partitions à Hiro, Akira et Takeda.

- Ren, j'aimerais te parler un instant. Ajoutais-je.

Il vint vers le bureau.

- Je sais que je t'en demande peut être trop mais… est-ce que tu veux impressionner les gens de la classe? Leur montré que t'es pas une merde et que tu peux réussir.

- Oui bien sûr mais… commença Ren.

- Tien. Apprend-là et joue parfaitement d'ici après-demain. Dis-je.

- Mais c'est quoi? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Fais-moi confiance. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

Il s'inclina puis il sortit. Sa allait être une surprise pour tout le monde mais se serait bien pour lui. Haaa, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes élèves?! Je sortis mon portable.

- Allô Yun… J'ai un service à te demander.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je venais de voir l'affiche du concours, Akira, Hiro et Takeda avaient l'air heureux, je les comprends, ils attendaient quelque chose de ce genre depuis longtemps! À la place d'aller manger ils étaient partis s'enfermer dans la salle de musique et avaient commencé à jouer… Je souris. C'est bien de voir des gens aussi motivé! On l'était beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il y avait Sakura!… Pourquoi c'est pas une élève!? Je voudrais tellement être avec elle!… M'énerve!

**Voilà, je  voulais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! je sais que je ne répond pas souvent mais je suis toujours heureuse quand on me laisse des commentaires ! Maintenant que c'est les vacances je vous répondrais mais pas sur les fics, sur la partie « répondre » dans les commentaires. Donc regardez de temps en temps dans les commentaires si je vous ai répondu ou non ! Comme je l'avais promis à Kmile je publie un chapitre de chaque fanfiction aujourd'hui (le vingt juin). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont lu Succube, vous êtes quatre à m'avoir laissé un commentaire et j'apprécie !  ( je mettrais ce message dans toutes mes fictions parce que je ne sais pas laquelle vous lisez !) rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: le concours

**Normal POV:**

C'était le matin, les passants allaient tous travaillé pourtant on pouvait voir près du centre commercial de la ville, un groupe de trois garçons habillé normalement mais…ils avaient des oreilles de chat…

- Cette prof m'étonnera toujours! Soupira Hiro.

- C'est clair, nous faire porter ces trucs! C'est la dernière fois! S'exclama Akira.

- Mais c'est marrant! Pour la prochaine fête déguisé je sais ce que je mettrais. Sourit Takeda.

- T'es bizarre. Firent les deux amis avec une grimace.

-Hey!

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent pour voir trois mecs super baraqué devant eux. Ils devaient être déménageurs! Se n'était pas possible qu'ils aient une telle stature sans faire ce métier! Ils étaient habillés en noir avec une paire de lunette noir sur le nez. Ils étaient très effrayants.

- Montez avec nous.

- ça doit être eux qu'on attendait… murmura Takeda.

- Ouais, la prof a dit de monter avec les personnes qui nous le dirait.

- Effrayant…

Ils montèrent dans une camionnette dont les vitres étaient teintées. Un homme vint à leur rencontre et leur jeta des vêtements.

- Mettez ça. Dit l'homme.

Il sortit et les trois garçons s'habillèrent. Ils avaient chacun un pantalon en cuir moulant. Hiro avait un haut moulant vert ce qui se mariait bien avec ses yeux, Akira avait un tee-shirt blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint un peu plus bronzé que la normal et Takeda avait une chemise noir qui lui donnait un air ténébreux. Ils étaient beau ainsi, on aurait dit des vedettes d'un groupe de rock! L'un des hommes apparus, se n'était pas le même que tout à l'heure. Il coiffa les trois adolescents qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des stars. Ils étaient vraiment mignons, les filles dans la salle se les arracheraient! La camionnette s'arrêta soudain. On les fit descendre de voiture. Ils étaient devant le lieu du concours! Ils entrèrent pour aller s'inscrire mais les hommes les en empêchèrent.

- Mais on doit aller s'inscrire! Protesta Hiro.

- Déjà fait. Sakura s'est occupé de tout!

Ils allèrent donc dans les loges qui leur étaient réservé et firent des échauffements.

**Sakura POV:**

Pour une fois que j'étais à l'heure! C'est bien ma veine! Ils arrivent tous au compte goûte! Lorsque tout le monde fut assis je commençais.

- C'est pas trop tôt! J'ai cru que vous arriveriez jamais! Alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial! Alors pour ceux qui avaient sortis leurs affaires vous pouvez les ranger! Je vous emmène faire une sortie pédagogique!

La plus part se demandait ce que je leur préparais mais la sortie pédagogique était loin de les emballé! Ils s'imaginaient sûrement un musée ou un truc dans ce genre…

- Dépêchez-vous! Sinon on aura plus de place et si c'est le cas je l'aurais mauvaise!! Ceux qui me ralentisse je leur fou une série de pompe et autres exercices de ce genre! C'est clair! M'exclamais-je.

Ils marchèrent tous plus vite. Heureusement que c'était juste à côté! J'ai pas eu à payer de bus! J'entrais dans la salle, nous étions les premiers, nous avons investit les deux premiers rangs. Li se mit juste à côté de moi, au deuxième rang tout à droite.

- Dis tu veux pas aller acheter du pop corn avant que ça commence? Demandais-je.

Il se leva et tandis sa main.

- Quoi?

- Bah j'attends votre argent! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Tu pourrais me l'offrir! Je suis ta prof principal! Dis-je outrée.

- Pff!

Il s'en alla. La salle se remplissait petit à petit. J'ai bien fais de les traînés ici aussi tôt sinon nous n'aurions jamais eu de place! Shaolan revint avec le pop corn et me le passa. Le rideau se leva. Il y avait juste une batterie sur les planches. Le groupe de quatre garçons qui avaient défié mes protégés venaient d'entrer sur scène. Ils n'étaient vraiment top dans leur vêtement… Enfin.

**Shaolan POV:**

La musique commença. Ils jouaient un morceau des Sum mais je dois dire que je n'aimais pas tellement. Il l'avait transformé en quelque chose de plus bourrin qui ne ressemblait pas à de la musique. J'étais déçu! Et dire que ces quatre là étaient dans notre lycée! La honte! Au moins, il n'avait pas dit d'où ils étaient! Le public applaudit poliment, après s'être incliné ils sortirent de scène. C'est alors qu'entra les trois de la classe!

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! TROP CANOOOOOOOOOON!!

Les sifflements et les commentaires de ce genre fusèrent de toute part! c'est vrai que Hiro, Akira et Takeda étaient particulièrement beau comme ça! Ils étaient en place.

- Passe-moi ton portable s'te plait. Demanda Sakura.

Je le lui donnais. Elle fit un numéro puis posa le combiné sur son oreille.

- Salut! Tu peux me le passer?… Oui… Je sais que tu es nerveux mais ils ont besoin de toi. Ai confiance en toi et tout se passera bien… Tu peux le faire, n'en doute pas une seconde… Ferme les yeux… Bonne chance.

Elle raccrocha et me donna le portable. Soudain on poussa quelqu'un sur la scène. Il avait des oreilles de chat… Il avait une chemise noire entrouverte au col et un pantalon noir. Il avait un violon à la main… Je tombais de mon fauteuil.

- Ren?

Les autres sur scène étaient surpris aussi mais ils regardèrent Sakura et ils commencèrent à jouer. Ren semblait hésitant. On entendait presque pas le violon, Hiro, Akira et Takeda se débrouillaient très bien malgré leur stress. Je vis Ren fermé les yeux. La mélodie du violon devenait de plus en plus sûr et de plus en plus audible. Hiro s'avança sur le devant de la scène délaissant son micro. Il commença un solo qui fut rapidement suivi par le violon. Ren rouvrit les yeux et alla se poster au côté de Hiro. Il avait un sourire radieux et il dégageait des ondes communicatives… Il devenait sur de lui, il jeta sur la foule un regard charmeur que je n'aurais jamais cru lui voir. Hiro recommença à chanter. Sa voix n'était pas spécialement grave mais elle donnait une note sombre à la musique. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il jouait mais j'adorais cette chanson! Lorsqu'ils eurent finit il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La prof se leva en criant.

- OUAIS LES GARS!! VOUS ÊTES TOUS GENIAUX!! BRAVO REN, HIRO, AKIRA ET TAKEDA!! Rugit Sakura.

Les filles étaient en délires! Même celles de la classe qui connaissait la vraie nature de Ren! Hiro prit Ren par le cou et lui fit un shampooing. Ils semblaient tous heureux, c'est comme si Ren venait d'intégrer leur bande! C'était un miracle de voir Ren comme ça! Je me tournais vers Sakura. C'est grâce à elle que tout devenait possible. Elle me fit un sourire tout en continuant d'applaudir énergiquement. Finalement, sur la demande du jury nous avons dû nous taire: le concours devait continuer. Lors de la remise des prix je ne fus pas surpris que le groupe de la classe soit le vainqueur. Nous les avons tous encouragés comme des fous, ils étaient heureux d'être là, c'était le premier pas vers leur rêve.

- Nous voudrions remercier notre prof principal! C'est grâce à elle que nous sommes ici! Remercia Hiro.

- Elle nous a donné confiance et elle a cru en nous. Continua Ren.

- MERCI PROFESSEUR!!

- MERCI A VOUS!!

Elle était très émue, c'est vrai que c'était toujours agréable de se faire remercier. Lorsque nous sommes revenus en classe, il y avait quelqu'un qui nous attendait…

- Professeur Kinomoto!! Vous n'avez prévenu personne pour cette sortie! Il faut prévenir l'établissement au minimum quarante-huit heures à l'avance!! Ou étiez-vous! S'écria madame Rembourrage.

- Dans une salle. C'était très éducatif!

- Quel était l'objet d'étude?!

- Heu… Le rapprochement entre la littérature et la musique! Saviez-vous que de nombreux auteurs ont utilisé la musique pour leurs histoires? Bien sûr ceux qui l'utilisent le plus sont les créateurs d'opéra, de vaudeville mais on la retrouve aussi dans le théâtre…

- ça suffit! Prévenez quarante huit heures à l'avance!

Elle sortit.

- Qu'elle rabat joie! Franchement! Ça vous a plus cette sortie?!

- Oui!!

- J'espère que vous voyez tous le véritable comportement de vos camarades! Je vous demanderais aussi de les encourager et de les aider dès qu'ils en auront besoin! C'est un peu la fierté de notre classe!

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, toute la classe les applaudit une fois de plus! Ils étaient tous les quatre très émus. Surtout Ren, il venait de se faire réellement intégrer dans la classe.

**Voilà un autre chapitre ! j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre de presque toutes ms fanfictions (sauf yin and yang child) parce que je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines. Mais rassurez vous, je continuerais d'écrire là-bas, je ne pourrais pas publier c'est tout ! bonne lecture ! J'espère aussi que je réponds bien à vos commentaires…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: à la recherche de…**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me levais et allais mettre mon uniforme. Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuné je sortais de chez moi avec mon sac sur l'épaule. Aujourd'hui nous avions cours de français… J'allais revoir Sakura. Cette nuit j'avais décidé de tenter ma chance avec elle même si c'était une prof. Elle était trop différente des autres filles pour que je ne veuille pas être avec elle. Et puis une relation professeur/élève c'est interdit que si on se fait prendre! Si on est prudent il n'y aura aucun risque. Je sentis qu'on me tenait l'épaule pour que je me retourne se que je fis avec méfiance. Je vis Tamaki avec un grand sourire.

-Jj'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait du shit qui circulait dans le lycée… et c'est vrai! L'école en est remplit! Tout ceux qui fume en ont. ça te dit d'en avoir? Demanda-t-il.

- Hum… je ne sais pas… Je pense que se serait bien de se voir à la pause pour voir s'il est vraiment bon et là je te dirais si j'en veux.

- Pas de problème!

Nous avons continuez notre chemin jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en classe. Presque tout le monde était déjà là mais il manquait  toujours Sakura. La deuxième sonnerie venait de retentir lorsqu'elle déboula dans la classe. Elle était légèrement décoiffée, elle portait une minijupe verte anis avec un pull décolleté couleur framboise. Le mariage de ses deux couleurs vive lui allait très bien.

- Excusez-moi! J'ai eu un problème de moto! Pour une fois que j'étais à l'heure! Soupira-t-elle.

- Professeur Kinomoto!! Hurla la sous-directrice en entrant. Votre moto n'a rien à faire dans la salle des profs!! Surtout en pièce détaché!!

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dehors! Se ne serait pas digne de moi! En plus, j'en un problème au niveau du moteur! Expliqua Sakura.

- Rachetez-vous en une!!

- Non!! Je l'ai depuis mes années de lycée! Il faut juste que je la bidouille un peu… Au fait, vous êtes juste venue pour ça? Parce que si c'est le cas vous pouvez sortir. Fit Sakura avec un léger sourire.

- Non, je suis venue faire une annonce. Nous avons découvert qu'il y avait de la drogue dans cet établissement! Ce qui est intolérable pour notre réputation! Les professeurs feront donc des tours de gardes pour voir ou les élèves fument leur satané drogue!

- Ha… Et pourquoi vous me dites ça? S'étonna Sakura.

- Vous faites partis des professeurs!! Explosa la sous-directrice. Et je suis sûre que cette classe est la plus droguée de toutes!!

- Zen, pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourde.

Madame Rembourrage sortit de la classe à bout de nerf. Je me tournais vers Tamaki qui me sourit. Nous n'allions pas nous laissez abattre par cette vieille menace de merde. On avait pas fumé depuis longtemps. Et puis, on a bien le droit de se détendre un peu avant les cours quand même.

- ça saoul! Et puis genre, y a que des drogués dans la classe… Maugréa Sakura. Au fait, Hiro, Akira, Ren et Takeda, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour s'occuper de votre carrière. ça vous dit?

- Bien sûr!

Sakura s'avança jusqu'à Hiro et lui donna un papier.

- Tu appelleras cet homme et tu lui diras que c'est de ma part.

Pendant le cours nous avons continuez à parler de chose et d'autre comme les autres fois. J'avais tenté de parlé un peu plus avec Sakura et j'avais réussis. Lorsque la pause sonna je me levais et partis avec Tamaki, Eriol et Hatsu. Nous avons chercher un coin pendant cinq minutes avant d'en trouver un sans surveillance sous un arbre. Nous nous sommes mis en cercle tandis que Tamaki préparait. Je l'alluma et tirais une bouffée. Je gardais la fumée dans ma bouche le temps de le goûter pleinement. Je recrachais la fumée lorsqu'une main me prit mon bien. Je relevais la tête et m'étranglais: Sakura était pendu à l'arbre tête en bas, ses vêtements dévoilaient un peu plus que se qu'ils devaient. Elle avait prit une latte puis recracha la fumée.

- C'est du bon! C'est rare d'en voir! Mais si vous continuez à fumé ici vous allez vous faire choper. Vous devriez aller sur le toit, personne ne le surveille. Conseilla Sakura. Vous ne le dites qu'à ceux de la classe d'accord? On va montrer à rembourrage que vous n'êtes pas tous des drogués!

- La majorité de la classe fume du shit ou se drogue vous savez. Fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Je sais mais si elle ne voit personne de la classe fumé, elle ne pourra rien dire et devra faire  des excuses…

Elle se remit normalement.

- Oublier pas d'aller sous le toit! Je garde ça pour l'info! hé hé! C'est mon anti-dépresseur!

Elle partit en nous faisans un clin d'œil.

- Cette prof est pas croyable! Sourit Tamaki. ça doit être la seule qui est apprécié de toute la classe. Il faut qu'on gagne au tournois.

- C'est clair!

- Comme ça madame Rembourrage pourra se la fermer et rabouler le fric! En plus, des vacances à la plage avec elle ça va être cool! S'exclama Hatsu.

- C'est vrai que c'est la seule professeur qui m'ai donné l'envie de travaillé… Avoua Eriol.

Nous sommes ensuite partit sur le toit pour fumé puisque Sakura nous avait piqué l'autre.       


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: le tournois

****

Shaolan POV:

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour! On avait parler à toutes la classe et tout le monde était d'accord pour finir premier que se soit pour le voyage, pour faire chier Rembourrage ou pour garder Sakura avec nous! J'enfilais ma tenu de sport et allais au lycée, mère et mes surs allaient me rejoindre plus tard: les familles étaient convié comme tout les ans et cette année ma mère n'allait plus pouvoir dire que je ne m'étais pas donné à fond! Devant le lycée se trouvait déjà Eriol et Hatsu, ils avaient tout les deux leur tenu de sport, nous sommes directement aller dans la classe: c'était le point de rendez-vous. Je fus surpris de voir que nous étions les dernier Enfin, il manquait Sakura mais bon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? Demandais-je.

- On est venu plus tôt pour se préparer! Faut pas qu'on arrive en battant! Sourit Ryoma.

- Excellent état d'esprit!! Sexclama Sakura.

Je sursautais et me retournais, elle avait un carton dans les bras et regarda toute la classe en souriant.

- Bonjour tout le monde!! J'espère que vous êtes prêt à rabattre le clapet à Rembourrage!! Je vous ai apporter quelque chose.

Elle posa son carton sur son bureau, tout le monde l'entoura en se demandant se que contenait se rameau carton. Elle plongea les mains dedans et elle en sortit un bandeau pour mettre dans les cheveux ou au poignet. Il y avait un phénix juste à côté du nom de notre classe. Le tout était cousu en rouge sur un tissu noir. C'était assez beau, pour une fois je voudrais bien porter une marque distinctive!

- Voilà! Vous savez pourquoi j'ai cousu un phénix? Demanda Sakura.

Je savais que c'était son surnom mais je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi!

- Non!

- Parce qu'un phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres, il est invincible! Sourit Sakura. Tout comme vous alors vous avez intérêt à gagner! Sinon avant de partir chacun de vous devra boire un litre de ma boisson!

- On gagnera!! Sexclama Ryoma.

- C'est clair!! Sécria Hatsu.

- On va leur faire mordre la poussière!! Ajouta Ren.

Je souris, Ren avait changer depuis l'arrivée de Sakura, c'était bien pour lui. Tout le monde prit un bandeau et l'attacha, je le nouais autours de mon poignet droit.

Sakura nous regarda tous avec un sourire, en retrait. Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parlez madame?

- Ne m'appel pas madame! Sexclama-t-elle. Je suis pas vieille!!

Je souris, elle alla dans le couloir. Je regardais aux alentours, il n'y avait personne Tant mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'aimerais faire un pari avec vous.

- Lequel?

- Si jamais je gagne dans la course de vitesse j'aimerais une récompense Un baiser de votre part.

- Voyons Shaolan! Je suis ton prof! J'ai pas le droit! Déclara Sakura.

- Et si je perd vous pourrez me faire ce que vous voudrez. Continuais-je. Mais je voulais vous dire que je me fiche de gagner, c'est pas tellement pour le voyage, je m'en

fiche. Pour une fois on a une prof bien et j'ai pas envie que vous partiez Acceptez ce pari s'il vous plait.

- Je suis flatté mais je ne peux pas

- Ou peut être avez-vous peur. Provoquais-je.

- Quoi? Sétonna-t-elle.

- Vous avez peut être peur de ne plus pouvoir vous passez de moi après m'avoir embrassé.

- N'importe quoi! J'accepte ton pari! Tu vas voir si tu n'es pas premier tu vas mourir sous le travail que je vais te faire faire!

Elle partit dans la classe tandis que je souriais: j'avais réussis à avoir se que je voulais, je finirais premier j'en étais sûr! Tout le monde sortit de la classe pour aller

dans le gymnase. Les parents étaient déjà assis sur les gradins et ils avaient eu le droit au discours de la sous-directrice!

- Bien, voici les stars du jour! Sourit la directrice.Chaque classe va se battre en bonne et dû forme! Que le tournois commence! J'appel la terminal de la professeur Kinomoto et celle du professeur Kamui! Ils s'affronteront au volley! Avez vous quelque chose à dire?

- Non

Mon équipe se mit sur le terrain, j'étais avec Hatsu, Eriol, Rin, Kaho et Ayako. Nous étions tout les trois forts à se sport. Je faisais le premier service avec ma force

maximal! J'eu un point directement, je recommençais mais cette fois un garçon la rattrapa tant bien que mal et l'envoya vers un de ses coéquipier qui smatcha. Hatsu

plongea et récupéra le smatch sans problème, Ayako prit la relève et marqua. Je souris, je changeais mes services et nous marquions tout les points, nous avons

écraser l'équipe d'en face. Je quittais le terrain avec mon équipe au bout du temps réglementaire, nous avions gagné quarante à zéro. Se fut au tour de l'équipe de

Ren. Au début il se débrouillait bien mais peu à peu l'un des garçon qui avait l'habitude de l'agressé se fixa sur lui.

- Alors la tapette, on pense pouvoir nous battre? Rêve pas morveux! On va t'explosé maintenant et à la sortit. Déclara Kazuma.

Je serrais les poings en voyant Ren baissé les yeux. Soudain j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je me tournais pour voir Sakura en train de se débattre avec Kamui, il la

tenait par la taille pour qu'elle n'aille pas en avant vers le terrain. Elle prit le micro.

- REN T'AS PAS INTERET A ETRE INTIMIDE PAR CETTE BANDE D'ABRUTI!! ILS TE MENACENT PARCE QU'ILS PERDENT!! C'EST

DES NULS!! TU EST BEAUCOUP MIEUX QU'EUX ET TU PEUX LES EXPLOSER SI T'EN AS ENVIE ALORS DONNE TOUT CE QUE T'AS!!

Je souris, elle n'arrivait décidément pas à être calme! Néanmoins ses paroles s'avéraient efficaces: l'équipe de Ren et ce dernier en particulier était en train de battre

leurs adversaires à plat de couture!! Au bout d'une heure nous étions sans conteste la meilleure classe en volley. Nous allions passer au basket maintenant. Les

équipes étaient plus nombreuses. Je commençais à jouer, j'avais toujours été doué en basket, Eriol, Hatsu et moi étions imbattable lorsque nous étions ensemble,

nous n'avions plus besoin de nous regarder pour savoir se que voulait l'autre: on se connaissait par cur! Nous avons battu toutes les classes une par une! La fin de

matinée arriva enfin. Il y avait la pause pour le déjeuné, ma famille et celle d'Hatsu arrivèrent vers nous.

- Shaolan! Tu es incroyable lorsque tu te donnes totalement dans ton sport! Vous aussi les garçons! Ajouta Yelan en souriant.

- On comprend mieux pourquoi vous avez autant de groupies maintenant! Sourit Shefa.

- Votre classe est vraiment bonne est sport.

- C'est parce que nous sommes tous motivé. Expliqua Eriol.

Une heure plus tard la voix off annonça la suite des épreuves. Les filles de la classes affrontaient les autres au tennis tandis que les garçons devaient faire un match de

foot. Je ne m'en faisait pas sur les filles: Sakura leur avait fait un entraînement spéciale, elles avaient toutes un bon niveau elles étaient rapides, agiles et puissantes. Le foot ne devrait pas posé trop de problème Après une heure l'équipe de la classe remporta l'épreuve de foot. Pour le moment nous avions tout les points, en

avance sur tout le monde. Je sortis du terrain et je vis le groupe de fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je.

- Je me suis fait écraser au tennis, on a du retard. Tu devras faire de ton mieux pour la course de vitesse. Soupira Ayako.

Je regardais Sakura puis souris.

- C'est ce qui était prévu de toute manière.

Je m'assis sur les gradins, la classe avait décider que je ne participerais pas au match de handball parce que je serais le seul à faire la course de vitesse en tant que

représentant de la classe. Trois filles m'entourèrent et l'une d'elle me massa le dos.

- Il faut que tu te repose et que tu te détende pendant ce match d'accord? Dit Nori.

- Oui t'inquiète Professeur?

- Oui?

Elle ne me regardait pas trop occupé à regarder le match de hand, elle soupira puis elle inspira un grand coup.

- HATSU MET UN PEU PLUS D'ENERGIE DANS CE QUE TU FAIS SINON JE TE FAIS BOIRE UN LITRE DE MA BOISSON!!

Miraculeusement Hatsu redoubla d'efforts et l'équipe gagna plusieurs points grâce à lui.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous pourriez me passer la bouteille d'eau juste à côté de vous s'il vous plait? Demandais-je.

Sakura prit la bouteille et me la tendit avec un petit sourire. J'aimais beaucoup la voir comme ça, elle nous encourageait comme si nous étions des professionnels, elle

nous félicitait J'étais déterminé à l'avoir. Le coup de sifflet final retentit, nous étions les grands gagnants.

- Allez tout le monde on se dépêche ça va être la fin et il faut qu'on aille encourager Shaolan!

Nous sommes allez sur le terrain de course, j'étais le dernier à arrivé. Je me mis en place, je regardais rapidement le tableau des scores nous étions suivi de peu par

la terminal C, si je ne gagnais pas et que leur représentant gagnait adieu voyage scolaire mais le pire de tout: adieu Sakura! Le représentant de la terminal C était l'un

des plus beau garçon du bahut, il s'appelait Domeki Le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ fut donner, je partis en flèche, je vis du coin de l'il que Domeki était

au même niveau que moi, d'un autre regard je vis toute ma classe m'encourager et Sakura me regardé en m'encourageant avec ferveur! Je souris et accélérais encore

plus rien qu'en pensant au baiser que j'allais pouvoir avoir d'elle. Je me donnais à fond et franchit la ligne d'arrivé deux secondes avant Doméki.

- Grâce à Shaolan Li, la victoire revient incontestablement à la terminale de mademoiselle Kinomoto. Annonça la directrice.

Il y eu un énorme cri de joie et je me sentis soulever de terre: les garçons me portaient pendant que les filles me faisaient des éloges. Je vis au loin la Sakura parler

avec Rembourrage qui semblait furieuse contrairement à Sakura qui avait un magnifique sourire. Elle me regarda et me fit un clin d'il. Peu de temps après j'étais

dans les vestiaires, heureusement mère m'avait apporter de quoi me changer. Je portais un jean noir avec une chemise noir également. Je mis mon sac sur mon

épaule et sortis. Le lycée était vide. Sakura ne m'avait pas attendu non plus apparemment.

- Shaolan?

J'avais parler trop vite, elle m'attendait pas loin du gymnase.

- Je croyais que vous étiez partis Avouais-je.

- Eh bien non. Sourit Sakura. Je tenais à te félicité, grâce à toi nous allons pouvoir partir une semaine en voyage, c'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas?

- Ouivous voulez bien me suivre un instant.

Je retournais dans le gymnase car j'étais sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Je refermais la porte derrière nous pour que personne ne nous dérange.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de tenir votre pari Fis-je doucement.

Elle me regarda avec étonnement puis elle soupira doucement. Elle s'approcha de moi, ses lèvres douces entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. Elle se détacha légèrement mais j'en voulais plus Je voulais un véritable baiser. Je la collais contre moi, une de mes main poser sur sa taille l'autre sur sa nuque. Je l'entendis pousser un soupire de plaisir et d'étonnement à la fois, je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur lui faisant comprendre ce que je voulais. Elle ouvrit la bouche, j'insinuais ma langue en elle, c'était tellement agréable. Je me séparais d'elle à ce moment et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Je vais te rendre dépendante à moi Déclarais-je.

Elle me regarda à nouveau avec étonnement et je lui souris avant de déposé un baiser sur son front.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: préparation au voyage

****

Sakura POV:

J'étais chez moi Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter se pari, maintenant Shaolan va se faire des idées! Il n'aura pas tout à fait tord mais bon C'est un élève et je ne dois pas être avec. En tout cas il embrassait divinement bien! J'attrapais mon portable Je devais l'appeler pour lui parler, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi!

- Allô?

- Tomoyo! C'est Sakura!

- Sakura!! Comment vas-tu?

- Assez bien Ma classe a gagner au tournois! Je vais me faire payer des vacances d'une semaine par Rembourrage!

- C'est génial! Ta classe doit vraiment t'apprécié pour avoir fait ça!

- Ils voulaient aussi partir en vacances! Et j'avais un autre moyen de pression!

- Ne me dit pas que tu leur as fait boire le Sakura's guise expérience two! Fit Tomoyo.

- Bah si!

- Je comprend pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas perdre! Il s'est passé autre chose non?

- Oui Je J'ai parié avec l'un de mes élève, Shaolan Li.

- Ha oui, le mec le plus mignon de ta classe et pour qui je suis sûre tu auras un faible? Dit Tomoyo.

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez parié?

- S'il finissait premier à la course de vitesse je devrais l'embrassé.

- Laisse moi deviner: il a gagné.

- Oui Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce pari Tomoyo! Maintenant il va se faire des idées! Il veut que je sois dépendante de lui! Et le pire c'est que je l'ai laissé partir sans lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées. Fis-je dépité.

- Il ne s'en fait pas tellement à mon avis!

- Tomoyo!

- Au fait! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer! Tu sais que je cherchais un travail d'infirmière pas trop prenant, en bien j'ai été engagé dans ton lycée! On va

pouvoir se revoir tout les jours maintenant!

- Mais c'est génial!!

- Oui! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer ce Shaolan et voir s'il est digne de toi! Et je pourrais te filmer!!

****

Shaolan POV:

J'éternuais, quelqu'un devait parler de moi J'étais allonger sur mon en train de fixer le plafond. Le baiser que j'avais échanger avec Sakura restait graver en moi. Je lui avais dis que je voulais la rendre dépendante à moi mais la vérité c'est que s'était moi qui ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle! Je l'avais compris à se baiser. Je revoyais la scène en boucle, je voulais revivre cette expérienceet aller plus loin avec elle. Eriol entra dans ma chambre, il vivait avec nous maintenant, ses parents étaient récemment partis s'installer en Angleterre.

- Bon allez raconte pourquoi tu as ce sourire béat depuis que tu es arrivé. Dit Eriol.

- J'ai un sourire béat? Métonnais-je.

- Ho que oui! Ta mère croit même que tu t'es drogué!

- Ho non, ce n'est pas ça J'ai juste remarqué à quel point Sakura embrassait bien.

- Sakura? La prof!? Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu as fait!? Sexclama Eriol.

- Nous avons fait un pari, je l'ai un peu forcé à accepter mais bonSi je finissais premier Sakura devait m'embrasser Elle est vraiment géniale. Je vais la

faire tomber dans mes bras.

- Comme c'est notre dernière année avant de quitter le lycée je ne te dirais rien mais fais juste attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas renvoyer. Et soucie toi de son avis,

ne la force pas. Déclara Eriol.

- Je sais, je vais la faire tomber peu à peu dans mes filets.

- Sinon tu as commencé à préparer tes affaires? Le lycée a appelé, on part dans deux jours.

- Elle va vite!

- Très! Mais c'est ce qui est bien non?

Je me levais et commençais ma valise, après tout plus vite commencer plus vite finit!

****

Sakura POV:

Je courais en tenant la main de Tomoyo, j'avais réussis à convaincre Rembourrage de prendre Tomoyo avec nous pour le voyage et nous partirons avec monsieur Terada, il faut toujours des professeurs des deux sexes si jamais les élèves ont des problèmes. J'ouvris la porte avec fracas, tout mes élèves étaient là avec monsieur Terada.

- Désolée pour le retard!! Je vous présente mademoiselle Daidoji, notre nouvelle infirmière, elle fera le voyage avec nous!

Tomoyo s'inclina et sourit.

- Vous n'aurez besoin d'apporter aucun médicament sauf si vous suivez un traitement sinon je prend ma pharmacie avec moi donc il n'y aura pas de problème. Et puis, je sais que Sakura ne permettra pas qu'il vous arrive du mal donc je devrais pas avoir besoin de m'en servir. Si jamais vous vous faites agressé venez en parlez à Sakura ou à moi On se fera un plaisir de résoudre votre problème! Voilà!

- Prenez des vêtements d'été et n'oubliez pas les maillots de bain, la crème solaire, les lunettes. Compléta Terada.

- Les préservatifs aussi! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe sur une plage en été! Sexclama Sakura.

- Si vous en avez besoin mais que vous les avez oubliez vous pourrez venir me voir, j'en apporterais! Sourit Tomoyo. Et promis je ne vous ferais pas de lavage de cerveau

pour vous dégouter du sexe!

Je vis les élèves rire.

- Mademoiselle Daidojo vous ressemblez beaucoup à mademoiselle Kinomoto! Fit remarquer Ren.

- Ho non!! Sakura est trop mignonne! Je ne pourrais jamais la dépasser!! Et puis Sakura est unique!! Je ne peux pas lui ressembler!!

- Mais non Tomoyo!! Je te jure que tu es super mignonne aussi!! Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville!!

- Mais non, je t'assure!

- Vous êtes mignonne toute les deux! Intervint Terada. Alors arrêter cette discussion qui va trop s'étendre.

- Oui!

- D'accord Au fait, il me manque un dossier, celui de monsieur Li. J'aimerais que vous passiez à l'infirmerie à la pause.

Je savais qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour le voir Sacré Tomoyo! Elle ne changera jamais!!

****

Shaolan POV:

À la pause j'allais à l'infirmerie avec Hatsu et Eriol. L'infirmière était très jeune, elle devait avoir le même âge que Sakura et apparemment elles étaient amies! J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque j'entendis une conversation.

- à ton avis je prend lequel? Le noir ou le vert? Demanda Sakura.

- Pourquoi pas les deux? Et puis de toute façon je pourrais t'en reconfectionner un!! Se sera le bonheur total!! Sexclama Tomoyo.

- Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qui me va le mieux

J'entrais dans la pièce mettant fin à leur discussion.

- Le noir vous va très bien. Dis-je.

- Ha merci! Fit Sakura légèrement gênée. Bon je te laisse entre les mains de Tomoyo!

- à ce soir! Et oublie pas les préservatifs hein!? Sourit Tomoyo.

- Comme si j'allais en avoir besoin!

- Je pense que tu vas t'en servir très rapidement.

Elle m'avait regarder en disant cela mais je ne comprenais pas trop

- Toi aussi prends en! Avec ton physique ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on soit obligé de te barricader dans ta chambre pour éviter une intrusion de fille! Bon alors tu vas aller t'asseoir devant la feuille là-bas et la remplir. S'il y a quelque chose que tu ignores je t'ausculterais.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: le départ

****

Shaolan POV:

Je me réveillais et me préparais avant de sortir de ma chambre en même temps qu'Eriol. Nos valises étaient déjà dans la voiture, il ne manquait plus que nous. J'étais encore un peu fatigué, Eriol et moi n'avons pas parler. Une fois arriver devant le lycée je remarquais qu'il y avait déjà le bus et presque tout les élèves de ma classe. Je descendis et nous avons rejoins Hatsu qui ressemblait plus à un zombi qu'à un homme! Sakura arriva vers nous avec un sourire.

- Et voilà les derniers!! Montez vite dans le bus comme ça on arrivera rapidement à l'aéroport!

Elle partit en courant voir Tomoyo.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi énergique dès le matin? Soupirais-je.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est agréable! Sourit Eriol.

Dans le bus je m'assis près de la fenêtre et mettais mon Ipod sur mes oreilles en continuant mon sommeil. Après une heure je me réveillais, juste au moment même

ou le bus s'arrêtait pour nous déposé à l'aéroport! Nous avons déchargé nos valises puis nous avons attendu l'embarquement. Sakura allait d'un groupe à l'autre en

parlant avec tout le monde, je me levais et allais au toilette, je préférais le faire ici que dans l'avion on ne sait pas se qu'il peut arrivé. Je me lavais les mains et tombais

nez à nez avec Sakura C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seul depuis le baiser.

- Bonjour.

Elle me regarda avec étonnement puis elle se mit à rire J'avais l'air marrant apparemment.

- J'aime beaucoup ta coiffure! Sourit-elle. T'es mignon quand tu es a peine réveillé.

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me faisait juste une simple remarque Je souris, je regardais attentivement les alentours et déposais

un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est pour t'être moquer de moi.

Je m'en allais avant qu'elle ne réplique, je savais que si je la laissais reprendre ses esprits elle me dirait que je ne devais pas me faire d'idée ou quelque chose comme

ça mais se serait faux si elle se laissais faire c'est qu'elle n'était pas totalement insensible à mon charme. Cinq minutes plus tard nous avons enfin pu monter au bord

de l'avion. Sakura était tout devant avec Tomoyo, elle était en pleine conversation. J'aimais voir Sakura totalement impliqué dans se qu'elle disait, elles avaient l'air de

bien s'amuser Terada lui semblait exaspéré par leur discussion Je souris.

- J'adore l'infirmière! Elle est trop mignonne! Sourit Hatsu. Bon pas autant que Sakura mais

- De toute façon Sakura est réservé. Fis-je immédiatement.

- Et Tomoyo ne sera pas intéressé par toi. Ajouta Eriol.

- Attendez depuis quand Sakura t'est réservé? Demanda Hatsu.

- Depuis un certain temps Dis-je simplement.

- Mais c'est génial! Tu me raconteras d'accord? Je commençais à désespéré en te voyant aussi passif! Un peu comme Eriol avec Tomoyo. Déclara Hatsu.

- Quoi?

- C'est vrai que tu n'arrêtes pas de discuter avec elle et c'est rare de te voir parler au prof ou a l'infirmière. Fis-je remarquer.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis intéressé!

- Vraiment?

Hatsu avait coller son visage contre celui d'Eriol qui soupira.

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle m'intéresse. Avoua Eriol.

Je souris en regardant Hatsu qui avait la même expression que moi. C'était rare de voir Eriol intéressé par quelqu'un mais Tomoyo avait l'air d'être une fille bien et amusante.

****

Sakura POV:

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Train? Demanda Tomoyo.

- Oui, on s'est vu y a pas très longtemps! Il n'a absolument pas changé! Il m'a demandé de revenir.

- Je le comprend! Tu manques à tout le monde! Sourit Tomoyo. D'ailleurs tu aurais dû voir leur tête quand ils ont su que tu étais devenu prof au lycée!

- C'est toi qui leur as dis?

- Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce que tu faisais, pourquoi tu ne venais plus et tout ça. Sourit Tomoyo.

Tomoyo s'avança légèrement vers moi pour que Terada ne nous entendent pas.

- Et puis je te comprends, il y a pas mal de mecs canons ici! Surtout Shaolan

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Métonnais-je.

- Tout simplement parce que je sais qu'il te plait et c'est réciproque.

- Mais de toute façon j'ai pas le droit de sortir avec un de mes élève!

- Il ne reste que quelque mois avant que tu puisses le faire. Fit Remarquer Tomoyo.

Elle se redressa avec un sourire A croire qu'elle aimerait vraiment que je finisse avec Shaolan. Se n'est pas que sa me déplairait mais je ne sais pas vraiment se qu'il veut Je soupirais puis m'endormis. Quelques heures plus tard nous avons atterris, nous avons tous récupéré nos bagages et nous nous sommes dirigé vers le bus qui nous attendait pour nous amené à notre hôtel. J'avais bien choisis l'endroit! Il y avait la plage à quelques mètres de nos chambres, une piscine et les chambres étaient vraiment mignonne. Je dormais seule comme chaque professeurs. Nous étions tous dans le salon de hôtel et il y avait un grand brouha.

- TAISEZ VOUS!!

Mes élèves se turent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers moi.

- Bon j'espère que vous trouvez cet hôtel super! Mexclamais-je. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais si vous allez en ville ou ailleurs qu'à la plage ou la piscine vous devrez le dire à au moins l'un de vos super profs! Okay?

- Oui!!

- Sinon pour les chambres je vous laisse choisir! Continuais-je. Si vous avez une petite copine vous pouvez dormir ensemble! Aussi s'il y a un problème vous pouvez venir nous voir, nous avons chacun une chambre! Vous pouvez venir à n'importe quelle heure pour me parler ma porte sera ouverte, si elle est fermé à clé c'est que je suis en charmante compagnie dans se cas si c'est vraiment très très très TRES grave vous criez la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu. Je crois que j'ai tout dis Bon pour les chambres vous irez voir monsieur Terada! Je vous laisse je vais me mettre en maillot et piquer une tête!

Je partis en courant pour me préparer, j'avais hâte d'aller dans cette mer turquoise! Je mis mon maillot noir et sortis sur la plage, je ne l'avais pas remarquer tout de suite mais il y avait un banc de rocher sur la gauche qui n'était pas du tout fréquenté pour la simple et bonne raison que la mer de devant était très bien elle aussi! J'allais de l'autre côté des rochers, ainsi je pourrais entendre les élèves, leur faire peur si j'en avais envie ou rester à me détendre toute seule!

****

Shaolan POV:

J'avais pris une chambre avec Hatsu et Eriol, il y avait très peu de chambre mixte. Une fois qu'on avait la clé de la chambre tout les groupes montaient. Je me posais sur mon lit.

- C'est super!

- C'est vrai, elle n'a pas choisit un hôtel miteux. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir donner mon maximum lors du tournois. Sourit Eriol.

- Moi non plus! Vous vous rendez compte? On va pouvoir mater les filles en maillot!! Sexclama Hatsu.

- D'ailleurs je pense que je vais aller faire un tour à la plage! Fis-je.

- Moi je vais rester sur un transat à côté de la piscine, j'ai envie de finir mon livre. Déclara Eriol.

- Moi je sais pas trop si je vais à la piscine ou à la plage mais ce qui est sur c'est que je baigne! Sourit Hatsu.

Nous avons tous mis nos maillots de bain, pris une serviette et nous sommes descendu. Eriol prit rapidement le seul transat qui restait à la piscine: tout les élèves

étaient déjà descendu et avait envahit la piscine et la plage.

- Hatsu tu reste ici? Demandais-je.

- Ouais! Y a une fille qui me plait bien!

J'allais vers la plage et remarquais avec horreur qu'elle était noir de monde! Et majoritairement avec des filles! Je remarquais un banc de rocher plus à gauche qui semblait vide. Je me dépêchais de le regagner avant que l'on me voit! Je posais ma serviette sur un rocher et allait dans l'eau Elle était super bonne! Soudain, l'eau

se souleva devant moi et je vis Sakura.

- Tiens! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Sétonna-t-elle.

- Il y a trop de filles de l'autre côté.

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien ça. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- Pas en maillot de bain! J'aime pas me faire coller par un banc de sangsues!

Elle se mit à rire.

- Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demandais-je.

- Je me détend!

Nous sommes rester silencieux un moment puis ne tenant plus je la pris dans mes bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!? Sétonna Sakura.

- J'en profite. Il n'y a personne alors je peux bien faire ce que j'ai envie avec toi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ton prof, je ne peux pas. Opposa Sakura.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et l'embrassais. Elle posa immédiatement ses mains sur mon torse pour me repousser mais je la collais plus à moi, elle poussa un gémissement de

surprise. Je caressais doucement le dos avec une de mes mains sa peau était tellement douce.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: écart de conduite

****

Sakura POV:

J'étais dans ma chambre Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de le repousser lorsqu'il m'embrassait? Je sais me battre alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter? En même temps, j'ai pas tellement envie de lui faire mal. Et il embrasse tellement bien!! Je soupirais. Je n'étais même pas capable de savoir se que je veux. Je sortais de ma chambre lorsque je vis Tomoyo avec Eriol. Ils semblaient en grande discussion Ils allaient bien ensemble, elle allait enfin sortir avec un mec bien! Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup d'ailleurs, ils se souciaient beaucoup de leurs amis et étaient très doués en tout! Je passais silencieusement dans le couloir et tournais en tombant nez à nez avec Shaolan et Hatsu!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- On regarde les progrès d'Eriol! Fit Hatsu.

- Il est intéressé?

- Pourquoi posé une question lorsque vous savez déjà la réponse? Demanda Shaolan.

- En tout cas j'espère qu'il est persévérant parce qu'une fois avec Tomoyo c'est dure de s'en défaire! Elle est génial mais un peu fofolle alors ça plait pas toujours! Venez!

Je marchais mais je vis qu'ils ne me suivaient pas, je me retournais et leur attrapais à chacun une oreille avant de les tirer hors du couloir.

- S'vous plait madame!! Je veux les voir! Protesta Hatsu.

- Ne m'appel pas madame! Et non! Ces choses là se font dans l'intimité, et puis se n'est pas comme si Eriol ne vous racontera rien!

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis aussi Si se n'avait pas été Tomoyo vous ne serez jamais partis. Fit remarquer Shaolan.

- C'est vrai! Mais c'est pas grave! On va faire un tour au bar! J'ai faim!

Je les traînais jusqu'à la salle ou l'on servait les repas et les fit asseoir à ma table.

- Estimez-vous heureux de pouvoir manger à ma table d'habitude se n'est pas possible!

- Pourquoi? Demanda Hatsu.

- Tu serais pas un peu trop curieux toi?

- Il est comme ça depuis tellement longtemps que je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le changer maintenant. Sourit Shaolan.

Nos plats sont arrivé et je commençais à manger lorsque je sentis quelque chose contre ma jambe Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de Shaolan.

- C'est super bon!! Sexclama Hatsu.

- Bien sûr! Avec le sexe et l'alcool la nourriture est l'une des sources de plaisir! Quand on est vieux il ne nous reste que ça à ce qu'on dit. Fis-je en souriant.

- ça dépend de ce qu'on appel vieux. Dit Shaolan.

****

Shaolan POV:

J'avais fini de manger et j'étais bien décidé à gênée un peu plus Sakura, j'avais vu qu'elle avait été surprise lorsque j'avais collé ma jambe contre la sienne. Je baissais mes deux mains, en passais une sous la nappe et la posais sur la cuisse de Sakura. Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi pendant que Hatsu continuait de parler. Elle mit sa main sur la mienne pour la retirer mais je la lui tint fermement. Une sonnerie retentit et Sakura retira rapidement sa main de la mienne pour attraper son téléphone portable Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait mais je savais une chose: si elle ne l'avait pas fais avant c'était qu'elle ne m'était pas si indifférente que ça. Je souris. Elle se leva précipitamment de table.

- Je suis désolée, je dois partir.

Elle se mit à courir et sortit de la salle. Je me levais à mon tour et la suivis sous le regard surpris d'Hatsu mais il ne tenta pas de me suivre, il croyait certainement que

j'allais essayer de la séduire. Sauf que lorsque Sakura fait cette tête c'est que quelqu'un est en danger. Je la vis monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et

arriver sur le toit. Il y avait un garçon d'environ notre âge qui y était, il était très près du bord.

- Hey toi! Ne saute pas! Sa ne sers à rien sauf à avoir très mal et je pense pas que tu en es envie! Sexclama Sakura.

- Vous ne savez rien! J'en ai marre!!

- De quoi?

- De tout! De mes "amis" qui ne font que m'enfoncer, de mes parents qui ne tiennent pas à moi, des affaires qui ne vont pas spécialement bien! J'en ai ras le

bol!!

- Et tu crois que c'est en sautant que tu vas arrangé les choses? Demandais-je. Tu penses agir en homme? T'es qu'une lavette! Un homme ferait face à ses problèmes! Il ne les fuirait pas!

- S'il te plait Viens. Fit Sakura.

Elle s'était rapprocher de lui et lui tendait les bras. Il fit demi-tour, il avança vers Sakura mais il glissa.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Je vis Sakura sauter par dessus le bord et attraper la main du garçon tout en se retenant avec l'autre au bord.

- Shaolan! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main! Sécria Sakura.

Je couru vers eux et me penchais pour attraper le bras de Sakura. Son autre bras craqua sinistrement et je la vis faire une grimace. Elle releva lentement son bras et

le garçon en même temps.

- Attrape le et sors le de là! Ordonna-t-elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas la lâcher trop longtemps, une fois le garçon en sécurité je la pris au niveau des aisselles et la soulevais.

Je m'effondrais au sol avec elle dans mes bras, je refusais de la laisser.

- Vous allez bien? Je suis vraiment désolé! Sexcusa le garçon.

- Je vais bien

Elle se releva et sourit au mec.

- Vraiment je suis désolé!

- Alors ne recommence plus jamais et règle tes problèmes! Sourit Sakura.

Il nous sourit puis il partit Sakura commença à faire de même mais je la retins.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas? Demandais-je.

- à la plage!

- D'abord tu vas venir avec moi.

Je lui pris la main et la tirais vers sa chambre, je la poussais sur le lit pour qu'elle s'assoit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Sétonna-t-elle.

- Tu as le bras gonflé et vu le bruit je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas déplacer. Expliquais-je.

- Ho non! Il est pas déplacé! C'est quand j'ai de grand choc que mes os craquent mais pour qu'ils se brisent il faut vraiment le faire!

- Laisse moi vérifié.

Elle soupira puis me montra son bras, je le lui touchais doucement, elle allait bien. Je lui souris.

- Tu n'as rien

- Je sais, dans ces cas là je m'en sors juste avec un mal de dos, enfin d'omoplate mais c'est pareil! Sourit Sakura.

Je la regardais puis avant qu'elle ne réalise je lui enlevais son tee-shirt et l'allongeais sur le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que?

- Je te masse parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de Kiné! Déclarais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et posa la tête sur son oreiller en fermant les yeux. Elle avait son dos entièrement dénudé, il n'y avait que la ficelle qui retenait son maillot de bain. Je

la massais doucement, je voyais son profil Je la trouvais désirable comme si le massage lui procurait des ondes de séductions qu'elle rejetait vers moi. Je

détachais la ficelle à niveau de la nuque et lui massais les épaules avec un peu plus de douceur, je laissais mes mains descendre vers la seconde ficelle et je la lui

détachais également. Je mis mes mains à plat sur son dos et les écartais en amenant le tissu avec moi. Je touchais désormais ses côtes, elle ouvrit soudainement les

yeux. Je lui souris et la retournais pour qu'elle soit sur le dos. Le maillot cachait encore sa poitrine par je ne sais quel miracle. Je me penchais doucement vers elle,

elle posa ses mains sur mon torse pour que je m'arrête mais je n'en tint pas compte et capturais ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Mes mains qui étaient sur sa

taille remontèrent le long de son ventre lui provoquant des frissons.

****

Normal POV:

Sakura n'arrivait plus à réfléchir! Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'embrasser ni aller plus loin avec lui mais elle en avait tellement envie. Les mains de Shaolan arrivèrent à sa poitrine, elle le sentit qui retirait son haut de maillot de bain, elle passa ses bras autours de son cou pour le coller plus à elle et rendre leur baiser passionné. Shaolan en fut agréablement surpris, il sentit les mains de Sakura s'insinuer sous son tee-shirt et le remonter jusqu'à l'enlever totalement. Il mit ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune fille en caressant le long de ses cuisses, il frôla son intimité et fut heureux de le sentir légèrement humide. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans le bas ventre de Sakura, elle se mit à califourchon sur Shaolan. Elle parsema son cou de baiser brûlant puis gagna son torse, elle dessina le contour de ses tétons avec sa langue puis les suça, ils étaient légèrement salé à cause de la fine pellicule de sel qui recouvrait le corps Shaolan depuis qu'il s'était baigné dans la mer. Se dernier avait poser ses mains sur le postérieur de la jeune femme pour lui retirer sa jupe Il y arriva avec son aide, Sakura l'embrassa langoureusement en collant son buste contre son torse. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante et imprima un doux mouvement de va et viens. Malgré qu'ils aient toujours leurs sous-vêtements ce contact les ravissait. Le jeune homme, d'un coup de reins fit basculer la jeune femme sous lui. Il commença à déposer des baiser le long de son ventre puis il atteignit la poitrine ferme de son amante et suça tendrement les pointes qui s'étaient durcis par le plaisir. Sakura se cambra sous cette douce caresse, elle passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Shaolan en tirant légèrement. Elle profita de sa position pour retirer le dernier vêtement de son amant. Elle sentait son sexe dresser contre sa cuisse puis il se plaça correctement, il s'amusa à frotter sa virilité contre son intimité pour éveillé encore plus son désir. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Il lui retira son bas de maillot de bain et enfouit en elle deux doigts impatient en l'embrassant passionnément. Il continua son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente prête. Il la pénétra en l'embrassant sauvagement, son gémissement fut contenu par les lèvres de son amant qui ne se séparait plus des siennes. Elle posa ses mains sur son bassin pour lui indiquer qu'elle cadence elle voulait. Leur souffle se mêlaient, leur plaisir augmentait. Sakura mordit doucement le cou de Shaolan qui poussa un râlement de contentement. Il se pencha vers oreille et la mordilla, il fut surpris d'entendre un gémissement beaucoup plus fort de la part de son amante: il avait trouvé un point sensible. Leur cri atteint son paroxysme et il se répandit en elle. Il roula sur le côté mais ne la lâchait pas Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: une semaine fantastique

****

Sakura POV:

J'étais encore dans les bras puissant de Shaolan, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'aime autant un rapport sexuel Il était passionné et pourtant doux, c'était impossible de décrire sa performance!

- ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Il faudrait qu'on sorte sinon on va se poser des questions.

- Pas envie!

Il me serra plus fort contre lui. Je me sentais si bien Je l'avais vu en tant qu'homme et j'avais encore plus envie de rester avec luimais c'était impossible à cause de cette stupide règle!

- Tu sais que c'est la seule fois ou on le fera? Fis-je doucement.

- Je ne pense pas. Opposa Shaolan. Il reste encore une semaine ici et si tu me dis ou tu vis je pourrais venir te voir tout les soirs Enfin sauf si tu sors avec ce mec.

- Quel mec?

- Tu sais la fois ou il y avait une fête, comme la musique était trop forte un mec est venu pour demander de baisser le son mais on a pas voulu. Le lendemain tu

nous as réveillé avec ta musique. Expliqua Shaolan.

- Ha oui!! Mais non! C'est pas mon copain! C'est mon frère! Même s'il est mignon je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec!

- Donc il n'y a plus de problème. Sourit Shaolan.

-  Tu aurais fais quoi si ça avait été mon copain?

- J'aurais été obligé de te séduire encore plus pour que tu le laisses tomber. Alors tu me donnes ton adresse? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

- On pourrait se faire prendre, il vaut mieux arrêter cette histoire maintenant.

- Jamais! Sexclama Shaolan. Je ne te laisserais jamais! Pour moi tu n'es pas une simple fille! Je ne veux pas me satisfaire de quelques soirées que l'on pourra passé ici! S'il faut que je te rende accro à moi pour ça je le ferais!

Il m'embrassa avec fougue Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve? Je sais que physiquement je suis plutôt joli mais pourquoi

est-ce qu'il ne veut pas se satisfaire de quelques soirées?

****

Shaolan POV:

Je la regardais tendrement, on venait de le refaire et elle semblait assez fatigué. Je souris, elle était merveilleuse de tout point de vue! Je crois que je tombais

amoureux d'elle pour la première fois.

- J'aimerais beaucoup rester avec toi toute l'après midi au lit mais je crois qu'on devrait sortir un peu. Je viendrais te voir ce soir.

Je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de me lever et de m'habiller. Je me tournais vers elle et lui souris.

- Bah alors, tu viens?

- Comment est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- D'habitude les mecs sont morts après avoir couché, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu débordes autant d'énergie et que moi je commence à fatigué?

- Parce que je suis le plus heureux des hommes grâce à toi! Souris-je. Et puis, je ne suis pas vierge, j'ai eu pas mal d'entraînement.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et la levais. Elle prit rapidement ses affaires et s'habilla, dos à moi Elle restais un minimum pudique face à moi. Elle me sourit puis elle sortit. Je la suivis.

- Sakura!! Je te cherchais!! Sexclama Tomoyo.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir Tomoyo lui agrippa le bras et partit au loin, Eriol et Hatsu arrivèrent avec un énorme sourire.

- Quoi?

- Fais pas l'innocent! Alors raconte! Sourit Hatsu.

- Raconter quoi?

- Ce que tu as fais pendant environ quatre heures dans la chambre de Sakura. Répondit Eriol.

-  Deux fois, c'était génial mais n'en parler pas J'irais la rejoindre cette nuit.

- Tu as eu son autorisation? Sétonna Hatsu.

- Je ne lui ai pas demander mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis!

****

Sakura POV:

- Alors je veux tout savoir!! Sexclama Tomoyo. Quelle taille? Quelle performance? Combien de fois? Combien de temps? Quelle position?

- Alors taille normal, performance génial! Deux fois d'environ deux heures chacune en comptant les préliminaires! Le missionnaire.

- Tu as résister à la tentation de faire l'amazone? Sétonna Tomoyo.

- J'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser!

- Il est génial à ce point là!! Il faut que je me le fasse!!

Elle allait partir mais je lui pris le bras et la retenais.

- Pardon?

- Je plaisante! Sourit Tomoyo. C'est pas mon style! Moi je préfère Eriol D'ailleurs il est pas mal non plus!

- Vous l'avez fait?! Mexclamais-je.

- Seulement les préliminaires mais c'était génial!

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêter au préliminaire? Demandais-je.

- Hatsu est entré dans la chambre.

- Je te plains!

- Je le ferais une autre fois, c'est pas grave Sinon qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant avec Shaolan? Interrogea sérieusement Tomoyo.

- Je ne sais pas Il voudrait continuer même quand on est au lycée, il m'a demandé mon adresse mais je ne pense pas la lui donné.

- Pourtant tu l'aimes.

- C'est un peu trop tôt pour dire ça!

- Mais ça ne va pas trop tarder!

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas tardé? Demanda Eriol en arrivant.

Je me retournais pour voir Hatsu, Eriol et Shaolan. Ils avaient tous un doux sourire, pour Eriol et Shaolan je comprenais mais pour Hatsu? Peut être qu'il avait eu une

aventure ou alors il était tout simplement content pour ces amis.

- Votre relation! Mentis-je. Bon je vais faire un tour dans l'eau!

- Je viens aussi! Sexclama Shaolan.

- Attend Shaolan, j'ai besoin de te parler un instant. Intervint Tomoyo.

Je la regardais avec étonnement.

- Il saigne au niveau de son cou, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

J'observais le cou de Shaolan et vit qu'il saignaitc'était lorsque je l'avais mordu durant notre deuxième fois J'y étais allé un peu fort.

- Allez y on vous rejoins!

****

Shaolan POV:

Ils partirent tous et je me retrouvais seul avec Tomoyo, elle sortit de je ne sais ou une trousse à pharmacie et imbiba un coton d'alcool pour me nettoyer la plaie.

- Tu prévoie d'aller jusqu'ou avec Sakura? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Assez loin, je ne suis pas intéressé si c'est juste pour coucher avec elle. Je veux plus.

- Je vois Elle habite au numéro trois cent un dans l'immeuble qui se trouve dans la rue de Mimya. Mais n'y va pas tout de suite, séduis la au lycée puis un jour va chez elle Le tout sans te faire remarquer bien sûr!

- Merci!

- Bon allez on y va!

Nous avons rejoins les autres sur la plage. Je remarquais que Sakura poursuivait Ren.

- Reviens ici tout de suite!! Sécria-t-elle. Je vais t'apprendre moi à mettre du sable dans mon maillot!!

S'en suivit une bataille d'eau géante! Sakura grimpa sur le dos de Ren et le fit couler.

- Hey les mecs! Qui est-ce que sa tente de sauté du haut des rochers!?

- Vous êtes folle!! On pourrait se faire très mal!! Fit Nadeschico.

- C'est vrai! Ajouta Kisa.

Elle sourit puis les prit dans ses bras, elle les emporta sur les rochers.

- Vous êtes prêtes?!

- LACHEZ MOI!!

- JE SUIS PAS PRETE DU TOUT!!

- C'est parti!! Sexclama Sakura en sautant.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Il y eu un gros PLOUF et une énorme vague! Les filles apparurent en riant, elles étaient soulagées! Sakura remonta à la surface.

- Madame vous êtes cinglé!! Sécria Nadeschico.

- On va se venger!!

Elles se jetèrent sur elle pour la faire couler mais le résultat c'est que c'est elles qui se faisaient couler!

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez me battre! Bande de gamine!!

Elle sortit de l'eau et monta plus haut sur les rochers.

- Redescendez!! C'est trop haut!! Mexclamais-je.

- Mais non!! ALLEZ BANDE DE GLAND POUSSEZ VOUS LAISSEZ MOI PASSER!!

Elle sauta et fit un grand plat avant d'entrer dans l'eau, elle remonta à la surface avec un énorme sourire et en saignant du nez à cause du plat!

- C'est trop cool je recommence!! Sourit Sakura.

- Non!

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'emprisonnais dans mes bras et la jetais dans l'eau pour l'éviter de recommencer.

- Au fait, vous saviez qu'il y avait des bestioles bizarre ici? Commença Sakura.

- N'importe quoi!

- Non c'est vrai, c'est une sorte de poisson visqueux qui aime sucer le sang Expliqua Tomoyo. En général il préfère les victimes les plus jeunes.

- Haaaaaaaaa! J'ai sentis un truc contre ma jambe!!

- Il faut faire attention parce que si on essaye d'enlever se poisson lorsqu'il est entrain de sucer le sang il y a des aiguillons empoisonner qui sortent. Ajouta tranquillement Sakura.

- Haaaaaaaaaa!! Il y a un truc bizarre!!

Tomoyo et Sakura éclatèrent soudain de rire.

- Bande de nouille! ça existe pas ses poissons! Ce qui vous touche depuis tout à l'heure se sont des algues!!

- C'est trop facile!!

Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur elles pour les faire couler. Les jours continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à se qu'il faille rentrer. Tout les soirs Shaolan venait dans la chambre de

Sakura pour passer des bons moments avec elle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: étrange révélation 

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller pour me rendre au lycée. Ce voyage scolaire avait été magnifique mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus voir Sakura aussi librement! Je n'étais toujours pas allé chez elle… On était revenu depuis trois jours et tout se déroulait bien mis à part les fréquentes visites de madame Rembourrage! J'entrais en classe, tout le monde était déjà là... Sauf Sakura qui était en retard comme d'habitude! Ryoma vint à ma rencontre.

- Tu sais quoi! S'exclama Ryoma. J'ai appris un truc par mon père. Il parait que notre prof favorite faisait partie d'une bande de délinquant!

- Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça? M'étonnais-je. Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé et ton père n'a pas vraiment son âge!

- C'est parce que le frère de la prof est l'un de ses anciens amis, lorsqu'il traînait avec Toya Kinomoto il a vu plusieurs fois revenir prof Kinomoto en sang et avec sa tunique… Expliqua Ryoma. Il l'a reconnu lorsqu'il a vu le symbole sur nos brassards. Le symbole de Sakura c'est un phénix…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Sakura.

- Désolée du retard mais ma moto est réparé et j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire un tour avec avant de venir!!

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant apparaître Rembourrage avec un air furieux!

- Kinomoto!!! Hurla-t-elle. Vous êtes un véritable danger public lorsque vous roulez!!! Vous avez faillit me rentrer dedans!!! Quoi que sa ne m'étonne pas de vous!!! Une ancienne loubarde ne peut pas changer réellement!!

Elle la regarda avec étonnement.

- Quand et comment avez vous appris ça? Demanda Sakura.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais!

Elle allait sortir mais Sakura referma la porte devant son nez.

- J'ai pas envie de reposer la question. Menaça Sakura.

- Vous pensez pouvoir me faire changer d'avis?

- En tant qu'ancienne loubarde je dirais que ça ne posera pas de problème.

Elle avait un air tellement effrayant que la sous directrice recula.

- C'est le professeur de sport qui me l'a dit… Maintenant je dois partir! Mais sachez que je ferais tout pour vous renvoyez de cet établissement! Vous avoir comme enseignante est une honte!!!

Elle sortit sans que Sakura ne fasse un geste… Une ancienne loubarde? Sa expliquerait pourquoi elle avait des méthodes aussi étrange!

- Alors c'est vrai? Vous êtes vraiment le phénix? Fit Ryoma.

- Comment tu connais mon pseudo? S'étonna Sakura.

- C'est mon père lorsqu'il a vu nos brassard il a tout de suite reconnu votre sigle… A ce qu'il paraît vous êtes une très bonne drifter, une bagarreuse hors pair et j'en passe. Mon père m'a dit que vous étiez increvable d'ou votre surnom, le phénix.

- C'était les copains qui m'avaient surnommé comme ça… même complètement rouée de coup je me battais encore et explosais mes adversaires! Ha c'était le bon temps! Sourit Sakura.

Je souris, ce qu'elle venait de dire lui ressemblait vraiment… Et maintenant je savais pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle qu'on avait mis en prof principal pour notre classe! Qui pouvait être mieux pour nous contrôler et nous comprendre qu'une fille qui était comme nous…ou pire. La sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeais vers Sakura avec un sourire pendant que les autres sortaient.

- Mademoiselle Kinomoto, est-ce que je pourrais vous parlez en privé s'il vous plait… J'ai un problème et je n'ai pas envie d'être entendu par les autres.

Elle me regarda avec surprise puis elle hocha la tête, elle m'entraîna vers l'infirmerie. Tomoyo se tourna vers nous avec un sourire.

- Salut vous deux!

- Bonjour!! On peut t'emprunter ta réserve quelques minutes, Shaolan a besoin de parler d'un truc important et apparemment il ne peut pas le faire devant les autres.

- Bien sûr! Sourit Tomoyo. La clé est à l'intérieur, si jamais j'ai besoin de quelque chose je taperais deux fois et s'il y a un problème je tape une fois.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème? S'étonna Sakura. Et puis, on ne fera que discuter.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Tomoyo qui sourit, sur ce coup Sakura était vraiment naïve! Nous sommes entré dans la petite pièce ou reposait pas mal de médicament et une table. Sakura s'accouda contre cette dernière et me sourit.

- Alors c'est quoi ton problème?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as des méthodes d'enseignement bizarre. Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu faisais partie d'une bande!

- Tu me l'as jamais demandé. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu as une cicatrice dans ton dos?

Je la vis surprise puis elle sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais remarqué. Avoua-t-elle. Oui, une fois je suis intervenu dans une baston entre Train et un de nos ennemis pour le protégé je me suis

interposé et voilà! Train était tellement en colère que l'autre était à l'hôpital dans la chambre voisine à la mienne!

Je la pris dans mes bras… Je ne remercierais jamais assez Train d'avoir corrigé ce mec à ma place! Sakura fit un mouvement pour s'écarter de moi mais je la serrais

plus fort et je l'embrassais. Elle se laissa alors aller contre moi.

- C'est pas prudent de faire ça… Murmura-t-elle.

- Alors donne-moi ton adresse et je ne te ferais rien au lycée…

- Shaolan… Je t'ai déjà…

Je ne la laissais pas continuer et l'embrassais de nouveau, je la soulevais légèrement pour qu'elle soit vraiment assise sur la table, mes mains erraient sur ses cuisses,

elle enserra mon cou entre ses bras et se colla plus à moi. Je délaissais ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers brûlants dans son cou, je remontais doucement mes mains pour atteindre ses hanches. Je la sentis frissonner lorsque mes mains froides rencontrèrent son ventre chaud, je montais lentement vers sa poitrine…

J'emprisonnais ses seins dans mes mains tout en continuant mes baisers. Soudain je me séparais d'elle.

- Si tu veux plus donne-moi ton adresse et je viens ce soir!

- Je ne peux pas! Fit Sakura déboussolée.

- Alors je te tenterais chaque jour jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes!

Je l'embrassais encore… Qui de nous deux avait le plus envie de l'autre? J'aurais aimé dire que c'était elle mais je pense que je la désirais plus ou peut être autant qu'elle.

- Il faut qu'on sorte… Dit doucement Sakura.

- D'accord… à la prochaine pause on pourra se retrouver ici.

- Ce n'est pas bien Shaolan… Je ne dis pas que je suis un modèle de vertu loin de là mais je ne peux pas être avec toi comme ça tant que tu seras élève ici…

- ça veut dire que lorsque j'aurais mon bac il n'y aura plus de problème?! M'exclamais-je avec espoir.

- Heu… oui enfin si d'ici là tu tiens.

- Je tiendrais puisque je viendrais chez toi aussi souvent que l'on pourra se voir!

- Shaolan!

Je me penchais vers son oreille tandis qu'un de mes doigts effleura sa lingerie légèrement humide…

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie… Je ne te croirais pas. Murmurais-je.

Je la vis rougir doucement, je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et quittais la pièce. Se soir j'irais chez elle même si elle ne m'avait pas donné son adresse, je ne pense

pas qu'elle me repoussera si elle me voit sur le pas de sa porte!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: ne résiste plus.

**Sakura POV:**

C'était le soir, j'avais réussis à semer Shaolan avant qu'il ne tente quoi que se soit! S'il me refaisait des choses comme tout à l'heure je ne tiendrais plus! Il n'y avait plus que quelques mois à tenir pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problème… Si d'ici là nous sommes toujours ensemble. J'aime Shaolan mais combien d'homme m'ont déjà fait un coup pareil pour ensuite me laisser tomber? Je soupirais. Je rentrais chez moi et commençais à cuisiné. Une heure après je me mis en nuisette pour passer la nuit après avoir regarder un film. Je me jetais dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main, prête pour ma soirée film! Le film venait juste de commencé lorsqu'on sonna à ma porte, je regardais l'heure… vingt et une heure. Qui pouvait venir à une heure pareille!? J'éteignis la télé et allais ouvrir, je manquais de m'étouffer en voyant Shaolan sur le pas de ma porte! Il était séduisant, il avait une chemise noir entrouverte au col et un pantalon noir…

- Shaolan…

- Je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il.

Je fis un pas de côté et le laissais entrer dans mon appartement puis je me tournais vers lui.

- Comment tu sais ou j'habite!? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis!

- C'est Tomoyo qui me l'a donné. Répondit-il tranquillement.

**Tomoyo? Il faudra que j'aie une petite discussion avec elle dès demain!**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire?

- Tu ne t'en doute pas? Demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

Il s'approcha de moi… S'il me faisait la même chose que ce matin je ne pourrais plus le laissé partir sans rien lui faire! J'avais trop envie de lui… Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je passais mes bras autours de son cou pour me rapprocher de lui. Je n'avais plus envie de lui résister… Je me séparais de lui et le guidais jusqu'à ma chambre, je le collais au mur et l'embrassais passionnément. Il me répondit tandis que je déboutonnais sa chemise traçant ses muscles de mes doigts, j'aimais le corps de Shaolan… et pas que son corps. Je lui retirais son vêtement ouvert et le jetais au sol.

**Normal POV:**

Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras et l'embrassa furieusement, son envie pour elle se faisait de plus en plus forte… Il baissa lentement l'une des bretelles de sa nuisette et déposa de tendre baiser sur son épaule, son autre main glissa le long de son autre épaule faisant glisser la bretelle qui maintenait encore la nuisette, celle-ci tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol. Shaolan porta tendrement Sakura pour la retirer du cercle de tissu qui s'était créer autours d'elle et la posa sur le lit. La jeune fille sous lui commença à déposer des baisers brûlants dans le cou de son amant, ses mains attrapèrent sa ceinture et la retirèrent rapidement avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Le jeune homme caressa lentement les cuisses de sa compagne, ses mains regagnèrent vite son ventre puis sa poitrine qu'il frôla doucement avant de les prendre à pleines mains. Sous cette douce caresse Sakura se cambra, elle remonta ses cuisses jusqu'à la taille de Shaolan et retira ainsi son pantalon. Elle sentait désormais la virilité du jeune homme parfaitement éveillé contre elle, attisant sa fougue. Elle le mit sous elle et embrassa son torse, traçant un sillon de feu grâce à sa langue. Shaolan n'en pouvait plus, il voulait la posséder. Il retira lentement la lingerie de sa compagne avant de la mettre sur le dos, il enleva rapidement son dernier vêtement et s'allongea langoureusement sur Sakura. Elle était au supplice: il frottait sa virilité contre son intimité. Elle était impatiente, elle le voulait en elle. La caresse de Shaolan lui soutirait des gémissements, il mit enfin fin à sa torture en la pénétrant énergiquement. Il prenait plaisir à voir Sakura, le visage marqué par le désir qui montait en elle… Ses gémissements se mêlaient à ceux du jeune homme. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le jeune homme s'écroula sur son amante. Tout les deux haletaient encore, Shaolan tendit ses mains vers Sakura qui alla se blottir contre lui.

- J'aimerais rester comme ça pendant une éternité! Avoua Shaolan. Vivement la fin de l'année!

- Si d'ici là tu veux encore de moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus de toi?

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit "je t'attendrais" et qu'on me laisse tombé ensuite. Déclara Sakura.

- Je suis pas comme ça! Si je dis quelque chose c'est que je vais le faire! Si je te dis que je t'attendrais je le ferais! Je t'aime et t'attendrais autant qu'il faudra mais tu seras mienne tout comme je t'appartiens.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement, il était tellement sincère et déterminé. Elle lui caressa doucement le torse.

- J'aimerais te croire. Avoua-t-elle.

- Alors crois-moi parce que je ne mens pas! Ne me résiste plus Sakura.

- Comme si je pouvais, tu es très persuasif…

Avec un sourire, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Au fait, tu m'avais jamais dis que tu m'aimais!

Shaolan rougit légèrement avant de sourire doucement.

- Tu en doutais? Interrogea timidement Shaolan.

- Oui.

- Eh bien n'en doute plus, je t'aime et je t'attendrais. Si je ne respecte pas ma promesse tu auras le droit de me couler dans le béton!

La jeune femme se mit à rire, elle fut bientôt rejoins par son amant. Elle était heureuse avec lui… Elle l'aimait aussi, sa devait être la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse… Mais quel doux sentiment!

**Désolée!!! Le chapitre est vraiment très court!!! Mais je me rattraperais avec le prochain!! C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire... Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux ou trois chapitres au maximum... J'espère que vous aurez aimé!! Merci pour les commentaires! (Au moment ou j'écris se chapitre il n'y a que le premier chapitre qui est publié!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: mauvaise nouvelle

****

Sakura POV:

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Shaolan, je souris doucement lorsque je remarquais qu'il me regardait.

- Tu devrais pas me regarder dormir

- Pourquoi? Stonna Shaolan. T'es tellement mignonne que c'est impossible de ne pas t'observé.

Je souris doucement puis l'embrassais, ensuite je le repoussais doucement et me levais.

- Il faut qu'on se prépare sinon on sera en retard

- Moui Heureusement que je reviens ce soir parce que je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir!

Je me mis à rire et allais me préparer. Je prenais une bonne douche en repensant à ma soirée de la veille Il fallait avouer qu'il était génial de tous les points de vue.

Je sortais de la salle de bain et une douce odeur me caressa les narines. Je courais dans la cuisine pour voir Shaolan devant ma gazinière et faisait des crêpes! Il me regarda en souriant.

- J'espère que tu aimes!

- T'es génial! Souris-je.

Je commençais à manger! C'était délicieux, meilleur que les miennes Au moins si c'est sérieux entre nous j'aurais un cuisinier attitré comme petit ami! Ou comme mari.

- à quoi tu penses? Demanda Shaolan.

- Rien!

Il haussa les épaules et m'embrassa, une fois qu'il fut prêt nous sommes sortit. Je fermais la porte de mon appartement lorsqu'il me prit par la taille et me déposa des baisers dans le cou. Je souris, c'était vraiment agréable

****

Normal POV:

Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent presque en même temps au lycée, ils avaient tous les deux un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sakura s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Bonjour à tous!

- Bonjour!

- Alors aujourd'hui j'avais pensé faire une commença Sakura.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour faire apparaître madame Rembourrage qui avait un sourire triomphant.

- Kinomoto! Je vous tiens!!! Scria Rembourrage. Vous flirter avec les élèves alors que c'est interdit! J'ai déjà fais préparer le conseil d'administration pour votre renvoie!

Suivez-moi!

Sakura fronça les sourcils mais elle suivit tout de même la sous directrice sous les regards inquiets des élèves. Lorsque la porte se referma Shaolan se tourna vers

Hatsu et Eriol qui firent non de la tête: ils n'avaient rien dit Ryoma regarda Shaolan.

- On est tous avec toi Shaolan! S'il faut faire une pétition pour qu'elle reste y a pas de problème! Déclara-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Bah oui, tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe entre la prof et toi! Sourit Rin. Mais on a rien dit parce qu'on voulait pas qu'elle soit virée.

- C'est bizarre que Rembourrage l'ait su non? Fit remarquer Ren.

- C'est clair! Personne n'a rien dit! Et les profs ntaient pas au courant! Sexclama Hatsu.

- De plus, Tomoyo n'aurait rien dit non plus Ajouta Eriol.

La porte de la classe fut limite défoncer par Tomoyo qui venait d'arriver, elle s'assit sur le bureau de Sakura et regarda tout le monde.

- Je ne vous apprends pas se qu'il se passe, Sakura est au conseil et cette bande de vieux chnoques veulent pas me laisser entrer! Déclara-t-elle. Je pense donc que c'est finit de votre prof sauf peut être si vous faites un sitting devant la salle! Qui me suis?!

Tous les élèves se levèrent pour suivre la jeune infirmière qui n'était pas décidé de laisser sa meilleure amie se faire virer pour une idiotie! Arrivé devant la porte,

Shaolan cria.

- ON EST AVEC VOUS PROFESSEUR!!!!!!!!

- OUAISSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toutes les autres classes commencèrent à sortir pour voir se qu'il se passait, il y avait de plus en plus de bruit dans le couloir, aussi la sous directrice sortit avec énervement de la salle.

- TAISEZ-VOUS!!!!!!!! Hurla Rembourrage. Si elle est là c'est parce qu'elle a enfreint les règles! Elle va être sanctionnée!

- Si vous faites ça je préviens tous nos amis et vous passerez le restant de vos jours les pieds dans le béton!!! Menaça Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo? Stonna Sakura. Ne fait pas ça! C'est pas grave, si je suis renvoyé d'ici je pourrais tout de même rester avec Shaolan et je travaillerais dans une autre école.

- Mais nous on veut que vous restiez! Sexclama Ren. C'est vous qui nous avez fait apprécié l'école! On s'en fiche que vous soyez avec Shaolan puisque vous êtes impartiale avec tout le monde!

- Si vous renvoyer professeur Kinomoto on boycott l'école! Déclara Ryoma.

- Laissez. Vous ne ferez rien. Dit Shaolan. Le problème c'est que Sakura sort avec un élève alors je vais quitter le lycée comme ça je ne serais plus un élève, le problème sera résolu.

- Il est hors de question que vous partiez! Rétorqua Rembourrage. C'est pas à l'élève de quitter l'établissement mais au professeur coupable!

- Mademoiselle Kinomoto, je vais vous garder avec nous puisque vous êtes un bon professeur Dit la directrice. En revanche vous ne pourrez plus vous occuper de votre classe avant le baccalauréat. Je vous affecterais à une autre classe, il vous sera interdit de voir monsieur Li dans l'enceinte de l'établissement Si les membres du conseil sont d'accord bien évidemment.

- Bien Allez bande de nouilles! En classe!! Et toi Tiny-chan à l'infirmerie!

Ils partirent tous en grommelant dans leur classe et à l'infirmerie. Sakura fit un clin d'il à Shaolan et rentra dans la salle du conseil d'administration. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas renvoyée.

- Franchement faut être cinglé pour sortir avec un gamin insolent et complètement incapable! Sexclama Rembourrage.

Sakura s'approcha rapidement de la sous directrice et lui donna un violent coup de poing sous le regard outré du personnel enseignant et admiratif des élèves. Ils l'applaudirent tous et elle fit des courbettes pour les saluer puis elle se tourna vers Rembourrage.

- On n'insulte pas mes élèves de "gamins incapable"!!! Si vous recommencez vous n'aurez pas besoin de mes amis pour avoir les pieds dans le béton et mourir noyé dans la baie de Tokyo! Menaça Sakura.

Rembourrage ne dit rien mais elle fulminait intérieurement.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: la fin

Sakura s'assit sur le canapé de son salon sous le regard interrogatif de Shaolan. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Elle lui fit un sourire et désigna la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé et il s'assit.

- C'est Rembourrage qui est venu ce matin et qui nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser Avoua Sakura.

- Ha oui? Mais pourquoi elle est venue?

- C'était pour "éviter que je sois en retard" Elle voulait espionner cette vieille morue!

Il y eu un silence puis Shaolan osa poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis la matinée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit? Demanda Shaolan.

- Comme j'ai frappé Rembourrage, je suis viré de cette école

- Quoi!?

- Ils ont trouvé ça un peu bizarre qu'un professeur frappe la sous directrice Mais la Directrice m'a déjà retrouvé un poste, c'est un peu plus près de chez moi, dans un lycée à problème Donc maintenant on peut sortir ensemble sans problème. Tu pourras dire à la classe que je suis désolée, mais que s'ils ont besoin de quoi que se soit ils peuvent venir? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui

Personne ne parla puis Sakura donna un léger coup de coude à Shaolan.

- T'inquiète pas Shaolan, tout ira bien!

- Je sais mais c'est nul! Je ne vais plus pouvoir te voir aussi souvent! Grommela-t-il.

- Devient prof! Proposa Sakura.

- Quoi?!

- Bah oui! J'ai appris que tu étais super bon en histoire-géo! Tu pourrais enseigner et comme ça on serait ensemble!

- Mais j'ai jamais aimé l'école! Répliqua Shaolan.

- Moi non plus! C'est la première année ou j'ai apprécié! Fais-moi confiance, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer!

****

Un an plus tard.

Sakura entrait dans la salle de cours et manqua de peu un seau de glue. Elle regarda un à un ses élèves puis son regard s'arrêta sur un élève qui avait l'air très du. Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Toi! Tu vas venir me voir!

- Pourquoi!?

- Fais pas l'innocent! Je sais que c'est toi! J'ai un sixième sens pour ça! Suis-moi! Sexclama-t-elle.

Elle l'entraîna un instant hors de la classe puis elle rentra un instant après, l'élève ne tarda pas à rentrer et la classe éclata de rire! En effet, le garçon était dans une tenue de soubrette des plus tape à l'il.

- Maintenant nettoie! Ordonna-t-elle.

On frappa à la porte et le nouveau prof d'histoire entra en regardant bizarrement le garçon déguisé en soubrette. Il sourit.

- Je vois que vous avez encore frappée mademoiselle Kinomoto.

- Eh oui! Que puis-je pour vous monsieur Li?

- J'aurais besoin d'une corde assez solide, il faut que je balance un de mes élèves du toit pour le rendre un peu plus sensible! Expliqua brièvement Shaolan.

- Génial!! Je vous accompagne!!!! Sexclama Sakura.

Sakura prit une corde qui se trouvait derrière son bureau sous le regard médusé des élèves et sortit avec Shaolan. Les élèves de leur deux classes se retrouvèrent sur le toit, Shaolan accrocha la corde aux pieds du garçon qui l'avait énervé et le poussa dans le vide. Un cri déchirant retentit.

- Alors? Est-ce que le saut en élastique ne fait pas peur?!! Demanda Shaolan.

- REMONTEZ-MOI BORDEL!!!!!!!!!!

- En plus tu es impoli! Je crois que je vais te laisser là un peu plus longtemps. Mademoiselle Kinomoto que diriez-vous de boire un café en attendant?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait le remonter. Fit Sakura.

Les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement, finalement cette prof était pas aussi cinglé qu'elle en avait l'air.

- C'est vrai, le laisser suspendu au toit de l'école n'est pas assez pour un élève impoli! Déclara-t-elle. En plus il est maigre Je pense que vingt tour de terrain, quatre-vingt pompe et quatre vingt extensions suffiront!

- Vous avez parfaitement raison!

- On dirait un couple soupira un élève.

- Comment t'as deviné!? T'es fort! Allez je te file un vingt! Sexclama Sakura.

- Couple de cinglé! Murmura un autre élève.

****

********************

Shaolan avait amené Sakura dans un restaurant chic de la ville. C'était un habitué puisqu'il y allait souvent avec sa famille Aujourd'hui, il devait faire les choses en grand, c'était primordial! Ils étaient habillé de façon très classe, tout les hommes se retournaient sur le passage de Sakura et s'attiraient ainsi les foudres de Shaolan.

- Alors content de m'avoir écouté? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je n'aurais pas pensé m'amuser autant en étant prof! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là.

- D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que tu me dises pourquoi, je n'ai rien compris au téléphone.

- ça fait à peu près deux ans qu'on se connaît et j'ai envie que ça continue encore pour longtemps alors je me suis dis qu'il serait temps de passer à l'étape supérieur Dit Shaolan. Sakura veux-tu m'épouser?

- .. PUTAIN DE MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan sourit en voyant que toutes les personnes présentent dans le restaurant avaient sursauté au cri de Sakura. Elle sourit puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan.

- Oui!

Shaolan lui passa la bague au doigt et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait hâte d'être à leur mariage, il sourit en repensant à la réaction de ses surs et de sa mère lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il demanderait la main de Sakura. Sa mère avait hurlé de joie et ses surs avaient toutes sautées sur lui. Maintenant il savait qu'avec Sakura tout irait bien, il n'y avait plus rien qui les empêcherais d'être ensemble. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle à te faire. Sourit Sakura.

- Ha bon?

- Oui! La famille va s'agrandir!

- Hein? Demanda bêtement Shaolan.

- Je suis enceinte!

Sous le choc, Shaolan s'évanouit en plein milieu du restaurant Pourtant on pouvait voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux tout comme Sakura, même si pour le moment elle était occupé à gifler Shaolan pour qu'il se réveille.

****

Voilà le dernier chapitre! Je sais qu'il est court mais bon! J'ai écris cette fic en exactement un mois (au lieu de six en général!) J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus même si elle est courte! Je voulais faire une histoire de prof! Parce que je trouve qu'on s'ennuie tellement en cours que c'est plus sympa de voir ce que sa donnerait avec un prof comme Sakura! Franchement j'aimerais trop voir une prof qui punit ses élèves en les déguisant en soubrette! Merci pour tous vos commentaires!!! et de m'avoir lu!!


End file.
